Hogan's Match
by Nitestalker
Summary: Complete! Can Hogan handle a new prisoner that comes to Stalag 13 who is just as stuborn and cunning as himself?
1. Rude Awakening

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

I do not own any part of Hogan Heroes. Many, many other writers have inspired parts of the story. Italics denote speaking in German.

"_Get up now!" _ The German soldier said as he kicked the unconscious woman lying on the side of the road. With another kick, the woman let out a moan and opened her eyes.

"_On your feet now. Who are you? Where are your papers?"_

The woman slowly got to her feet and looked at the two men. What in the world is going on? She thought to herself. Am I in the middle of a World War II reenactment? I think I will play dumb until I know what is going on. Of coarse that wont be too hard.

"_Who are you and where are your papers?"_ One of the soldiers demanded.

The woman just gave them a questioning look and said, "I don't understand what you want. Do you by any chance speak English?"

The two Germans looked at each other and edged the woman toward the military truck parked near by. She didn't have to understand German to know what they wanted, especial when they use the universal language of pointing a gun at her.

A few minutes later the truck pulled up in front of Gestapo headquarters. One of the soldiers opened the door and pulled her out of the car and both men escorted her inside. They stopped at the reception deck and asked for who ever was in charge. The corporal picked up the phone and called Major Hochstetter. In a few minutes, Major Hochstetter was at the front desk.

"I am Major Hochstetter, you men wish to speak with me" 

"_Yes sir. We found this woman on the side of the road with no papers and we believe she might be an American."_

At the sound of American, Major Hochstetter's eyebrows went up and an evil smile crossed his face.

"This cant be good." The woman said in a low voice

"You speak English I see. What is your name? Hochstetter asked

Well if I was in the military, I would be required to give my name, rank and serial number. I wonder about civilians? I guess name wouldn't hurt. "Maria Crockett"

"Now we are getting some where. Why were you laying on the side of the road?"

Now that is a question I would liked answered also. "To tell you the truth sir, I don't know."

"Do you take me for a fool Maria? You can either answer the question on your own, or I will make you answer the question. It will be up to you."

Oh dear, now what am I going to do? This cant be happening. How is it that I am in… I'm guessing Germany by the language and uniforms and during World War II. Maria closed her eyes and said to herself. Your are only dreaming. Wake up now. When she opened her eyes, Major Hochstetter was still staring at her with an impatient look on his face.

"Major, I promise you, I do not know how I woke up there."

"_Bring Maria with you and fallow me." _Major Hochstetter said to the two soldiers.

Major Hochstetter led them down the hall to some stairs. They walked down to the basement. There, Maria saw three hallways with big metal doors. A scream came from down one of the halls. Nervously, Maria looked at the Germans and swallowed hard. I am in some serious trouble, She thought to herself. The major stopped in front of one of the cell doors. He opened the door.

"_Put her in her, and then you men may leave. Thank you for bringing her to me. _Don't get too comfy, I'll be right back." With that Hochstetter shut the door and locked it. He then left to get another guard to help him.

Maria sat all alone in the dark. Listening to screams from other cells. She could only imagine what was lying in store for her. " Lord please help me. I don't know what is going on, but I know you are in control of everything and you have a reason for this even though I do not know what it is."

It seemed like hours later, Major Hochstetter showed back up with a guard.

"Now are you going to answer my questions or do you need some persuasion?"

"Major I told you the truth, I don't know how I got there."

"There was an explosion last night. Did you have something to do with that? Are you a member of the underground? Answer me!"

SMACK! The guard's hand hit Maria.

"Still no answers?"

Another hit to the face and a punch to the stomach. With that, Maria let out a moan and bent over. This went on for a little while. Thinking fast, with the next hit, Maria dropped to the floor, closed her eyes and laid still. Disappointed, Hochstetter and the guard left. Maria was relieved that they bought her act. It gave her a break.

AT STALAG 13

"Colonel Hogan, Major Hochstetter just showed up." Sergeant Carter yelled

"Great! Wonder what he wants now?"

Four men in barrack 2 followed Colonel Hogan into his office. They were not ordinary POW's. They were an elite group of men assigned by London to stay there and aid any down flyers they come across and do what ever they can to cause trouble for the Germans. They had tunnels going to just about every building and even outside of camp. They also had the Komadant's office bugged. In Colonel Hogan's office, Sergeant Kinchloe, a black American, plugged in the coffee pot and they listened in.

"Klink, I need to barrow Hogan for a little while. And before you start protesting, I assure you that this is some what a social trip."

No one listening liked the sounds of that. Since when is anything that involved Colonel Hogan and Major Hochstetter been social. Colonel Klink gulped at that and tried not to show his fear as he asked, _"May I enquire as to what this is all about?"_

"Klink this is just between Hogan and I. I want him brought to me immediately!" 

"_Shultz! Bring Colonel Hogan here immediately!"_

Colonel Hogan as well as the rest of the men waited for Sergeant Hans Shultz in the common room. Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch sat around the table pretending to play a game of cards. Carter sat on his bunk pretending to read a book. Colonel Hogan sat on a bench drinking a cup of coffee and talking with the group playing cards.

"Colonel Hogan, Colonel Hogan!" Shultz called out of breath. "Major Hochstetter wants to see you in Kommandant Klink's office. What have you done this time to get on his bad side? I warned you, all of you, to be good prisoners and not to cause any trouble. Do you listen? No."

"Shultz, I give you my word that we have not caused any trouble this week. Lead on."

As soon as the barracks door was closed, the men went back into Colonel Hogan's office and continued to listen in. They needed to know if they needed to close up shop or just to sit tight.

IN KLINKS OFFICE

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"NO Hogan I wanted to see you." Hochstetter said as he tried to remain calm after being ignored.

"Oh, Hi Major. What brings you to our happy little home?"

"You are coming with me. We are going on a nice quiet little trip."

"What time will I be back?"

"No more questions. I will bring you back when I do…if I do."

"Its just that LeBeau was going to make something special for dinner tonight, and I need to know if I will be back in time for dinner."

Kink was afraid. If Colonel Hogan does not learn to keep his mouth shut, Major Hochstetter is going to shoot him… if not worse. Major Hochstetter and Colonel Hogan walked to his car and got in. Every hair on Colonel Hogan's neck stood up. His senses were on high alert. His men could do nothing but watch them leave and wait.

GESTAPO HEADQUARTERS

Colonel Hogan got even more of an uneasy feeling and he saw where they were going. As they started to walk down the hall that lead to the cells that Colonel Hogan was all to familiar with, his muscles tightened and sweat started to bead up on his forehead. What is going on? Hogan thought to himself. Than Major Hochstetter did something unexpected. As they were walking down the hall that leads to the interrogation cells, Major Hochstetter put his arm on Hogan's shoulder.

"Colonel Hogan, I know we have had our differences in the past. I also know how lonely it can be for a POW. To show you that there is no hard feelings I am going to do something nice for you." They stopped in front of one of the cell doors and motioned for a guard to open the door. "I am going to let you spend an hour alone with a lovely female." Hogan stared at Hochstetter like he just lost his mind. He could not believe what he was hearing.

When the cell door was opened, Hogan looked inside and could not believe what he saw. There was a young woman, tied to a cot, comply covered with bruises and a stream of blood running down the side of her face. Her clothes were filthy and torn in some places. Hogan looked at Hochstetter "What is this all about!"

Hochstetter smiled evilly as he saw the reaction on Hogan's face. "Like I said, I am going to let you spend an hour alone with a woman. You are allowed to do what you like with her. With in reason of coarse. And if you can remember, maybe you can convince her to cooperate with us. She is a civilian so I already know that there is no military secrets to gain from here."

With anger rising in him, Hogan as calmly as he could manage asked, "Then why do you need her?"

"She has only answered one of my questions and I want her to answer them all. Now I shall leave you two alone. If I was you Colonel Hogan, I would make wise use of the time."

Maria blinked as she looked at the American. Colonel Hogan, Major Hochstetter, Germany, World War II. This cant be. She thought. It is only a TV show, not reality. This is just a coincidence. Colonel Hogan walked over to Maria, took out a handkerchief and knelt down beside her.

"Don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. My name is Colonel Robert Hogan, US Air Corps." As he was talking, he wiped some of the blood off of her face.

"I'm Maria Crockett, civilian." I still don't believe it she thought.

Hogan gave a little smile. He couldn't believe that with all he imagined that she had been through, she still had a small since of humor. "Why does Hochstetter want you?

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is I woke up on the side of the road, and there was a couple of unfriendly soldiers pointing their guns at me."

"What have you told them so far?"

"Just name. You don't suppose he is upset that I don't have a rank or serial number to give him?"

Colonel Hogan gave a chuckle at that. "Don't know but be careful on what you say around him. He has a little bit of a temper."

"I have already seen his hospitality. I am diffidently not going to recommend this place to any one."

They had small talk for the entire hour. The cell door opened and Major Hochstetter walked in. "Did you enjoy yourself Colonel?"

"Why yes I did. We had a nice conversation."

"Did you convince her to answer my questions?"

"Depends on what you ask her."

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Hochstetter had finally lost his patience. "I tried to be nice and that didn't work. Now I am going to do it my way. More fun for me and more unpleasant for her."

Major Hochstetter walked over to Maria, bent down and asked her "Last chance to tell me why you were found on the side of the road with no papers." After no answer, Hochstetter unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. Hogan's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe this. Was Hochstetter that twisted? "Hochstetter that's enough. This is uncalled for." Hogan tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Convince her to talk and I might think about stopping."

"Maria, tell him something!" Hogan could not believe he was actually telling someone to talk. But she is a civilian, and I don't recognize her from the underground, so it should be safe. I hope.

Hochstetter went to unbutton another button when Maria spoke up. Maria had to think fast. She looked into Colonel Hogan's eyes, and swallowed hard. "Ok, I will tell you. I guess there is no reason to keep it a secret any more. I know who Papa Bear is."


	2. Lost and Found

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Colonel Hogan's jaw dropped and eyes went wide. At least inside he did. Major Hochstetter jumped up and went over to Hogan. "I have you now Colonel Hogan." Colonel Hogan tried to remain as calm as possible. His heart was racing and sweat started to bead on his forehead again. Colonel Hogan thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack. His mind raced trying to think of something to get him out of this.

"Now Maria, please tell me who Papa Bear is."

"I guess it is ok to tell you know, nothing left to hide. He was my husband Chris Crockett."

Major Hochstetter's eyes went wide and jaw dropped. He turned around and faced Maria. "You are mistaken. Don't you mean that Papa Bear is Colonel Hogan."

Maria gave Major Hochstetter a weird look and then looked at Colonel Hogan dumbfound. Who in return stared at her the same way. " This is the first time I have ever met Colonel Hogan. He is defiantly not my husband."

Major Hochstetter started to turn red. Before he could say anything, Maria started to explain. "Last night, Chris went out to blow up something. He kept me out of it as much as possible, so he never gave me any specific information. For the safety of the operation he would say. He didn't come home last night. A man that I have never seen before said there was an accident and that I had 10 minutes to leave before the house blew up. I didn't waste any time and just left. I also wanted to see for myself that he was dead." With that said, Maria turned her head toward the wall and started crying. There was silence as the two men digested what they heard.

"What are you talking about? Colonel Hogan IS Papa Bear!" Major Hochstetter said impatiently.

"See Major, I told you I wasn't Papa Bear."

"Shut up Hogan, before I find a reason to keep you here. Guard! Take Colonel Hogan back to Stalag 13. As for you, I am going to teach you that lying to the Gestapo is not a wise move."

"Major Hochstetter NO! There is no reason for this. Has it ever crossed your mind that she might be telling you the truth?" Hogan pleaded as a guard was dragging him out of the cell.

STALAG 13

"Welcome back gov'ner." Newkirk exclaimed

"Kinch, Get on the radio. I want to know about a woman named Maria Crockett. Major Hochstetter has her at Gestapo Headquarters."

"What's special about her." LeBeau asked

"She told Hochstetter that she new who Papa Bear was and told him."

"And Hochstetter let you come back to camp?" Newkirk inquired.

"Yep. Because she said that Papa Bear was her husband who will killed in the explosion last night."

"Why would she say that?" Asked Carter

"Don't know. Would like to find out. Hochstetter didn't believe her and he was going to punish her for lying. I have a feeling she knows about the whole operation and we need to get her away from there fast."

Later…

"Sorry Colonel. London has no information on her and the underground knows nothing about her story."

"Look fellas, Hochstetter is going to be keeping a close eye on her and this wont be easy. If you don't want to go I understand. Walking into Gestapo Headquarters and freeing a pensioner that Hochstetter is going to keep a close eye on, is going to be one of the hardest jobs we will ever do. Volunteers only."

"Well gov'ner, if she is this important and the operation could be at risk, which also means my life, so count me in." Commented Newkirk

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that, as always, you can count on us." Kinch commented.

"Thanks men. I knew I could count on you. Now this is how we are going to get her out."

GESTAPO HEADQUARTERS

"Corporal! Don't you usually come to attention when a General comes into the room!" 

Carter yelled at the poor corporal sitting behind the desk. Immediately he came to attention. _"I am General Cartenberger, and I am here for the transfer of a female prisoner by the name of… name of… Sergeant Muller what was her name?"_

"Crockett, Maria Crockett." Newkirk answered

"_Crockett sir? Umm Major Hochstetter already moved her_."

"_WHAT! How dare he move her with out my authorization! Where did he move her to?" _Carter Demanded

The corporal started to get really nervous. He was starting to think about packing. He is sure he is going to get sent to the Russian front. "_Sir…Major Hochstetter did not say where to. He just left, said he was taking the woman with him and that he will be back at a later date."_

"_I will be in touch. Inform the Major when he gets back to make no more transfers with out my approval. Heil Hitler!" _Carter and Newkirk left there as quickly as possible and back to Stalag 13.

STALAG 13

"Where is she?" Kinch asked

"Hochstetter moved her and no one knows where." Answered Newkirk

Colonel Hogan heard the men come back, and went into the radio room to talk with them. "Kinch get on the radio with the under ground and see if any one has spotted him. Thanks for trying men. Lets get some sleep before roll call." Hogan went back upstairs with a heavy heart. Carter and Newkirk looked at each other.

"Nothing about this seems right. And did you notice how disappointed the Colonel was. It wasn't just that we didn't come back with her. It was something more. I haven't seen him like that. I…"

Newkirk interrupted "Mate, do you ever stop rambling? But you are right; it does seem to be bothering the gov'ner differently. Lets hit the sack."

"Well one thing is for sure. If she does know about the operation, she hasn't talked yet."

Kinch commented.

"How do you know that?" Carter inquired

"If she had, this place would be crawling with Gestapo and we would either be tortured or in front of a firing squad right now."

"That makes since. Good night Kinch." Carter said excitedly

KAMMANDANTUR NEXT DAY

"Colonel Hogan, what was it that Major Hochstetter wanted yesterday?" Klink inquired

"He had some one who could identify Papa Bear." Hogan answered

"Oh! I am taking it that since you are standing here the person did not identify you. So who is it?"

"Doesn't matter, their dead. Can I go Kommandant?"

Klink noticed that Hogan wasn't acting himself. I have a feeling there is more to this than Hogan is telling me. Will have to look into it further. "Yes, Hogan, you are dismissed."

Colonel Hogan acts like he lost his best friend. I hope he is not planning on trying anything stupid, like trying to escape.

BARRACK 2

"Any news Kinch?" Hogan asked

"Sorry Colonel. It is like they just disappeared. No one has seen or heard anything."

"Men we are going to have to be extra careful. I don't know how much she knows about the operation, so we must be ready to leave at a moments notice. Hochstetter has a way of being very persuasive, and he usually gets the answers he wants." After he finished his speech, he went into his office and closed the door.

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Come in." Hogan said to whom ever was knocking at his door.

"Colonel Hogan, can I speak with you?"

"Yes LeBeau. Have a seat."

LeBeau entered the room and sat on the stool that was at the desk. "Colonel, I can't help but notice that you are acting differently. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Yes there is LeBeau, but I cant. I can't even admit it to myself. "Thanks for asking LeBeau, but I am ok. It just bothers me when we cant save everyone from Hochstetter's grasp. It is just something I have to accept." I cant believe I just lied to LeBeau. If I say it enough times, I might actually start believing that myself. By the look on LeBeau's face, I don't think he believes me either. I will be glad when this war is over, so I don't have to keep secrets, or hide my true feelings.

"Colonel if you do need to talk I am here to listen."

"Thanks LeBeau."

LeBeau went back into the common room and shook his head. "Didn't think 'e would really tell us the truth. Thanks for trying LeBeau. Too bad there isn't another officer in camp, besides bald eagle, that the gov'ner can go to. 'e knows 'e can talk to any one of us, but 'e probably feels like it might be a sign of weakness or we might not support 'im as much. Why does there have to be such a gap between enlisted and officers?"

"You take that back Newkirk. Colonel Hogan is not weak!"

"Calm down Carter. I didn't say 'e was weak. 'e might view opening up to us a weakness."

"Oh that's different then." Carter smiled

Later that afternoon…

"Good afternoon fellas." Shultz said cheerfully.

"Afternoon Shultzie" Newkirk said, "What brings you by? LeBeau isn't cooking anything"

"Jolly Joker. I am here for Colonel Hogan. Is he in his room?"

Before any one could answer, Colonel Hogan opened the door. "I'm here. What can I do for you?"

"Kommandant Klink would like to speak with you about business."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute. Can't get a moments peace around here."

KOMMANDANTUR

When Colonel Hogan walked into Klink's outer office, he went up to Helga, Klink's secretary to try and get a heads up on what Klink wanted. But it was different this time. Usually, Colonel Hogan would nuzzle up to her and make her many promises for any information she could give him. This time he seemed distant and did not nuzzle or promise.

"Colonel Hogan is there any thing wrong? You don't seem like yourself today."

"Why is everyone assuming there is something wrong. Incase no one has noticed, I am a POW. This isn't the most glamorous place in the world to live in. There are many other places I would rather be or things I would rather be doing!" Colonel Hogan looked at the shocked and yet hurt expression on Helga's face. "I'm sorry. Just been a little depressed lately, that's all. I am tired of missing my mom's birthday. I use to always take her out to a nice restaurant for her birthday. Just miss it, that's all." Is that the best excuse I can come up with? I must be slipping.

"Sorry you can't be with your mom. You will get to be with her again some day, and you can start taking her out again. This war cant last forever."

"I know. I'll make it up to her and you later."

"Promise?"

Hogan gave her a smile and walked into Klink's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Hogan thought back briefly at how many times he has had to play the cowed prisoner and swallow his pride for the Germans, all for the good of the prisoners.

"Yes, Colonel Hogan I did. I noticed at roll call this afternoon, the prisoners were more casual than usual. I don't want to see that again. If I do, I will subtract a half hour of electricity a night until I am satisfied. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. I will speak to the men. Any thing else?"

"Yes. I want a work detail of ten men to help fix the road to Hammelburg."

"According to the Gen…"

"I already know what you are going to say." Klink interrupted "I have heard it enough times. How about the Rec Hall open for an extra hour?"

"And an extra hot shower for every one."

"Denied."

"Then I have no choice but to deny your request. If there is nothing else sir, I'll be leaving."

"One extra hot shower for one week."

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks, but only for the men who work on the road."

"You have a deal Kommandant. When do you want them to start?"

"Tomorrow morning after roll call. Disssssmissed."

ROAD TO HAMMELBURG

"Why is it that out of all the freezing days we 'ave a year, the day we work on the road it 'as to be 'ot?" Newkirk commented to no one in particular as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

A horse and cart came down the road full of vegetables.

"Hey Shultz! Can I get some vegetables for dinner tonight? I'll share some with you." LeBeau asked.

"As long as you don't tell anyone and you share. If I get in trouble, so will all of you!"

"Don't worry, you wont."

While LeBeau and Shultz were examining the vegetables, Colonel Hogan spoke with the driver.

"Any word yet?"

"Its not good. It has been reported that Major Hochstetter's car was spotted on the way to…"

"To where?" Hogan almost yelled impertinently.

"A concentration camp south of here." The man could not look Hogan in the eye as he told him. He didn't know the whole story, but after seeing how impatient Hogan was and the concern look in his eye, he didn't have to know.

Hogan dropped his head down trying to control his feelings. Why is this bothering me so bad? He thought. "Thanks. Keep me informed." Hogan walked back to the group as Shultz paid for the produce.

"I take it that by the look on your face, bad news." Kinch observed

Colonel Hogan just nodded his head "He is taking her to a concentration camp south of here. The only camp I can think of is too far for us to help and there are no underground in that area." I hate feeling helpless. Sorry Maria that I could not help you. May God be with you.

"Why Colonel, the only camp I can think of is Dachau and... Oh! Sorry Colonel. Sometimes I just need to know when to keep my big mouth shut. You would think…"

Carter started to ramble, but Newkirk cut him off my smacking him in the back of the head.

DACHAU

Maria was pushed into a small room with no windows and no furniture. "You thought we were rough on you before. Ha! You have not seen anything yet. Here, your worst nightmares will become reality, and made much worse. I promise you, you will tell me everything I want to know and then some. You will be begging me for death, and if I don't have the answers I want, it will not come. Now, I am having a hard time believing that your husband was Papa Bear. Granted he might have been in the underground, but not as Papa Bear. I also don't believe that you don't know anything about what was going on in the underground. Last chance for answers."

Maria tried to control her fear. Everything that she has read and heard about what the Nazi's did to female prisoners came to her mind. Her heart started to race. I cant tell him about what I know about the real Papa Bear or his operation, but how long can I hold out? Lord please let me die before I betray Papa Bear.

"I don't want you to be lonely while I am eating dinner. Guards! Please make sure Maria here is comfortable until I get back." Hochstetter gave Maria an evil grin as four guards entered the room. Hochstetter left and closed the door behind him. As he walked away, Maria heard him laugh with delight, and the guards had a smile that made her skin crawl.


	3. No Frauleins Allowed

Chapter 3: No Frauleins Allowed

STALAG 13, THREE MONTHS LATER

Shultz lightly tapped on Colonel Klink's bedroom door. He really did not want to wake him up at one o'clock in the morning.

"_This better be a matter of life and death or it is going to be!" _Klink shouted as he yanked opened the door.

"_Sorry Colonel, but there is a Gestapo Captain out front with a new prisoner."_ Shultz said sheepishly.

"_At this time of the morning!"_

Colonel Klink along with Shultz walked out front.

"_What is the _idea_ of delivering a prisoner here at this time of morning and waking me up!" _Klink shouted

"_Sorry Colonel, but Major Hochstetter's orders."_

Klink visibly flinched at his name. His jaw dropped as he saw another guard push a big lump out of the back of the truck. There was a flash of lightning and thunder echoed as rain started to pour from the sky. In the flash of lightning, Klink could barley make out that the lump was a person. However it never moved.

"_Here is the file on the prisoner." _The Captain handed Klink a file that wastwo inches thick.

This file is as big as Colonel Hogan's when he first arrived here. Just what I need another Colonel Hogan. Klink thought to himself. He opened the folder to see the name of his new prisoner.

"_Captain! I think you have made a mistake. You cannot leave this prisoner here. This is a Luft Stalag. We don't house civilians and especially not females_!"

"_You will have to take that up with Major Hochstetter. Have a good night Colonel."_

Shultz and Klink stared at each other. Neither one could believe it. They both walked up to the unconscious person lying on the wet ground. _"Shultz, bring her into my quarters. Be careful with her. I am going to call Fraulein Helga to see if she can come in now to take care of her." _That Hochstetter! He is always causing me trouble.

It took Fraulein Helga about 30 minutes to get dressed, get a spare change of clothes and to make it to Stalag 13. She could not believe that the woman she saw in front of her was still alive. She was wearing a pair of German coveralls. Her hair was messed up with dry blood andmud. Her face was covered with blood and mud also. Shultz had place the woman in the bathroom so Helga could try and get her cleaned up. When Helga removed the coveralls, she almost fell backwards at the sight. Her body was covered in bruises, soars, burns and open wounds. Further examination showed that she had some broken ribs also. It was going to be a long night.

Helga emerged from the bathroom a few hours later. _" Kommandant Klink, she is going to need a doctor. She is injured very badly. I have her cleaned up and covered her wounds. I also put one of my outfits on her. She is still unconscious though_."

You could see the mixed emotions playing on Klink's face. He was saddened at what has happened to her, and angry with the ones who have done this. "_Fraulein_ _Helga, can you get Dr. Rosanna Klinger on the phone and see if she can come to camp. I am going to have Shultz move her into the guest room. No one is to mention her to any one with out my permission. Is that understood?"_

Dr. Klinger arrived at the camp about an hour latter. _"Kommandant, what have you done to this poor woman?"_

"_Me? The Gestapo are the ones to blame. They are the ones that brought her to me_." Klink answered with a hurt look on his face.

"_Sorry Kommandant. I should have known that you could never be responsible for doing this. Fraulein Helga can you please help me_?"

Later that morning…

"Hay Kommandant! Where's Helga? Is she sick? Please tell me you didn't fire her?" Hogan asked worriedly.

"First of all Hogan, it is none of your concern. Second, no on both accounts. Now why are you bothering me?"

"Did you not sleep well last night? You look tired. Where you with a fraulein last night?"

"My personal life is none of your business also. But you could say that."

"You sly dog. Don't hold out. Tell me. Is she pretty? Do I know her? Can I…"

"Hogan! That is quite enough! As I said my private life is private."

"But Kommandant, it gets lonely here. If it wasn't for Fraulein Helga, I would forget what a woman looks like."

"Not my problem, now leave."

"Alright Kommandant, I will drop it. The men are complaining about the leaky roofs, and was wondering if we could have some supplies to fix the problem?"

"Colonel Hogan, where do you think the money is going to come from to get those supplies? With the cutbacks Berlin is making, there is no money for trivial supplies. Sorry Colonel you will just have to make do."

The thought never crossed his mind that Klink had to buy the supplies or pay for a lot of other things. He has heard about how tight Berlin is getting with supplies. "Sorry Kommandant. Didn't realize that money was so tight. What if I get a work detail together to get the wood needed from the woods around camp?"

"What about the Geneva Convention? Are you not going to see what you can get out of me also?"

Hogan could not help but notice the tone in Klink's voice. It was laced with anger and resentment. "How about no work details after this for a few weeks?" Don't want to disappoint the man. Hogan thought to himself.

"Very well Hogan. Get the men together and have them ready to leave in an hour."

Hogan gave is sloppy salute and left. In an hour, Colonel Hogan and fifteen men were waiting by the front gate. Shultz and Langenscheidt met them there. And off they went to chop wood.

"_Kommandant Klink_?" Dr. Klinger said as she stuck her head in the door.

"_How is she_?" Klink asked with a little more concern than he wanted to admit.

"_She is really bad. I have done what I can for her and made her as comfortable as possible. She never regain consonance though. I don't how she is still alive_?"

"_Thanks for coming. Now what am I going to do with her? We are not equipped to handle a female prisoner."_

"_That is a job for you. I will be back tomorrow. If there is any change please call me_."

Klink put his head in his hands and thought. What else could possibly happen? As if on queue, Major Hochstetter came in through the door. Great, justthe personI need to deal with. But maybe I can get some answers.

"_Ah! Major, how nice to see you_." Klink greeted with the best smile he could muster.

"_Did you get my present last night_?"

"_I have been wanting to speak to you about that. We are not capable of handling a female prisoner. How long is she going to be staying h_ere?"

"_Until I decide to remove her from here. Just remember that she is a Gestapo prisoner and not Luftwaffe_" Hochstetter growled

"_If she is a Gestapo prisoner then why is she not at Gestapo headquarters_?" Not that I want her there. Klink thought to himself.

"_I have a plan in mind that requires her staying here and that is all you need to know. Where have you placed Maria at?"_

"_AS I have stated, we are not set up_…."

"_KLINK WHERE IS SHE_?" Hochstetter yelled loosing his patience and temper.

"_In my guest room. I didn't know where else to put her_."

"_I want her moved to barrack 2. I also want to speak with Hog_an."

"_But Major… You can't stick her in there. This is not a co-ed camp. Colonel Hogan is out on a work detail chopping wood_."

"_You let the most dangerous man in all of Germany out of the camp! And I do what I want with my prisoners_?"

" _Sergeants Shultz and Langenscheidt are with them_."

"_If he escapes, I am holding you personally responsible! I will wait here until he comes back_."

Just great! That's all I need is for Hochstetter to hang around all day. Klink thought disgustingly. I really don't like that man. The more time I spend with him the more I don't like him. Out of all the German officers that have disappeared around here why doesn't he. Given his popularity, I don't think he will be missed.

That evening, everyone returned from chopping wood. Klink and Hochstetter went on the porch and waited for Colonel Hogan. As Hogan and his men came in through the gate, they noticed the welcome party. Great! What does he think I did now? Hogan thought to himself. Hogan walked over to the two waiting men. "Thanks Kommandant for letting us cut the wood."

"Your welcome Hogan." Klink answered

"Hogan, you are to remove your belongings from your room. There is a new prisoner who is moving into your room." Hochstetter said with a sly grin.

"Another officer?" Hogan asked curiously.

"No Hogan, but do as you are told and do it now. Or shall I find some reason to take you to headquarters."

Hogan wanted to deck Hochstetter when he was acting this way. Klink was wondering, is there a way I can push Hochstetter down the stairs and make it look like an accident? "Shultz meet me in my quarters."

Without a word, Hogan went to barrack 2 and started to move his things out. "Colonel, what is going on?" Kinch inquired.

"I don't know but I don't like it."

A few minutes latter, Klink, Hochstetter, and Shultz carrying Maria, who was still unconscious, walked into barrack 2. "Sergeant Shultz, place the prisoner in there." Hochstetter barked as he pointed to what use to be Hogan's room. Every one was silent as Shultz did as ordered. "Hope you like the new prisoner Hogan. You two have some catching up to do….maybe."

Colonel Hogan recognized Maria, and just glared at Hochstetter. "Later Hogan." With that they turned and left. The men in the barracks turned toward Hogan. All with the same question, but no one asked. Quietly Hogan tapped on the door to what use to be his room. No answer. He cracked opened the door and poked his head in. On the lower bunk he saw her lying there. Is she alive he thought? He walked into the room and over to the bed. The rest of the men stayed outside.

Hogan bent down to look at her. He hardly recognized her through the cuts and bruises on her face. Hogan could feel his heart start to sink and his eyes start to tear up. Was there something more I could have done to help prevent this? Hogan asked himself.

Hogan quietly stepped out of the room and closed the door. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself a little better as he walked over to the table and sat down. He sat there silently with his head in his hands. No one dared speak to him. They had a feeling by Hogan's reaction, they knew who it was.

No one talked much or did anything for the rest of the day. Shultz knocked on the barrack door that evening. Carter answered it. "I don't want to disturb you, but can I come in?"

"This is a change. Since when 'ave you ever asked permission to come in, or knock for that matter?" Newkirk inquired

"Kommandant Klink just wanted me to let you know that tonight I am going to be right outside the door and if you need Sergeant Wilson to tend to her, let me know. I am sorry about this gentlemen."

"Thanks Shultz, we appreciate it." LeBeau stated.

Shultz felt bad for Maria. She might be the enemy, but doesn't like to see anyone hurt. He left the barrack and shut the door behind him.

During the night, the men heard some moaning coming from Maria's room. Since Hogan was now sleeping on the bunk closest to her room, he was the first one in there. When Hogan reached her bed, he noticed that she was crying and still not awake. He noticed the muscles tightening as if trying to withstand intense pain. "Its ok." Hogan whispered, "For now you are safe." Hogan didn't know if she heard him or not, but he noticed her muscles relax. I am going to do what I can to try and get you out of here, he promised silently.


	4. Not In My Camp

Chapter 4: Not in My Camp

Colonel Hogan threw the headphones onto the table. "London's not going to help are they?" Asked Kinch.

"Oh they're going to help alright. My orders are that if I think she is a liability, we have to get rid of her!" Hogan almost yelled. "How on earth can they ask that of us?"

"Sorry Colonel. What do we do now?"

"We try to keep Hochstetter away from her. Now I know why Hochstetter hasn't paid me a visit in three months. He's been to busy. Lets give him something else to think about."

"Have the rest of the guys meet me in my office. Wait can't do that any more. Have them meet me down here." Kinch left to do as ordered.

A few minutes later, Kinch returned with the rest of the men. "London is not going to help us get Maria out of here, and too risky for the underground. We are going to try and keep Hochstetter away from her. We are going to give him other things to preoccupy himself with. We are going to do more sabotage activity, and leave clues to point him and a bunch of different directions. Carter, how are we on explosives?"

"Boy, do I have some beauties…uh sir."

"Fine." Hogan pulled out a map of the area and pointed out the different locations they will target.

Kommandant Klink sat quietly in his office reading Maria's file. Every once in a while, the file got too graphic and Klink had to stop reading. How can some one do that kind of stuff to another person? Klink asked himself. He had just started reading what happened to her just before she was brought to Stalag 13. What he read was so grotesque; that he lost everything he had just eaten for dinner. Poor girl. A person cannont go through that and be the same again. She will always have the mentel wounds that will never heal.

Over the next couple of weeks, the sabotage action in that area doubled. Near one of the bridges that blew, there was a note that read, "This is for Papa Bear!" Near the gates to a munitions plant there was another note that read, "Do you believe in ghosts?" More and more of these weird notes were being found at the targeted sites. "Bah!" Hochstetter yelled. "_Some one is trying to make a fool out of me! Lieutenant! I want you to investigate this matter. I want every one involved. Alive would be better so I can make them pay for this. If you fail me, then you will be the one that will pay!" _The Lieutenant thought to himself, I wonder if it is possible to volunteer for the Russian front? It will be better than if I fail Major Hochstetter.

During this entire time, Maria lay unconscious on her bunk. Colonel Hogan stayed by her side in his spare time, looking for some improvement. Every once in a while she would let out a moan, but that would be it. Dr. Klinger and Wilson both said her remaining unconscious is probably for the best while her body heals. When she did wake though, how much healing will her mind need.

It has been three weeks since Maria arrived at camp. Hogan as usual spent his free time sitting by her bed. He heard her moan as usual, but this time she opened her eyes and thn closed them again. By now all the bruises were gone and just a few cuts remained. Her eyes were dull. Almost had a haunting look to them. Colonel Hogan had seen that look many a time from some of the other POWs the Gestapo would bring to camp. "How is she?" Klink stood in the doorway and asked with genuine concern.

"Her eyesopened briefly, but she is still unresponsive."

"Colonel Hogan, I hope you believe me when I say this, but I am truly sorry for what happened to her."

Hogan turned around and looked Klink in the eye. He could tell that Klink meant it. "Thanks Kommandant. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There is a farmer not to far from here who needs help bringing in his harvest. He supplies most of Hammleburg with its produce. I have been ordered to provide a work detail to help out. I have talked to the farmer about us keeping some of the vegetables. He agreed. For every 20 bushels, we can have one. I know I can't force any of you to work. If your men help, I will give each man an extra slice of white bread for a week and 30 min extra electricity each night for a week. Sorry Colonel that is all I can afford."

"I will talk to the men and get back to you later today."

KOMMANDANTUR

"Come in Colonel."

Colonel Hogan walked into Klink's office and gavehis usual lazysalute. "I talked to the men and they agreed to the terms, when do we leave?"

"Get them ready to leave now. Since Sergeant Shultz is not here, Langenscheidt and Berlitz are going to accompany you."

Colonel Hogan had 25 men load into the back of the two trucks waiting by the front gate. After they left, Colonel Klink went back to doing paperwork and trying to find away to save money.

"_Kommandant, Why is Major Hochstetter's car parked in front of barrack 2_?" Asked Shultz as he walked into Klink's office.

Klink looked up from his paper work at Shultz then the clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. He had worked through lunch. Then it dawned on him what Shultz had asked. Klink hurried to the window to see for himself. _"Shultz, get your riffle and meet me at barrack 2"_. Shultz did as ordered. Klink threw open the door to barrack 2 and rushed immediately to Maria's room and threw open that door. He was appalled at what he saw.

Major Hochstetter wason top ofMaria. Without thinking about the Russian front or any of the other kinds of trouble Hochstetter could cause him, He ran over to the bed and threw Hochstetter off of her. Hochstetter's goon started to go toward Klink when Shultz raised his riffle. _"What to you think you are doing? I will not tolerate this type of behavior! Get out of my camp immediately!"_

"_Klink you cant threaten me. Do you know what I can do to you? I can have you sent to the Russian front, or maybe I will just bring you in for questioning."_ A smile appeared on his face as he thought about being able to question Klink.

"_Lets get General Burkhaulter on the phone and see what he has to say about this."_

Hochstetter thought about it and motioned for the guard to go with him. Before he walked out the door he turned to Klink _"You have not seen the last of me Klink."_

"_Shultz stay here in front of her door. Do not let any one in there without my say so. If they try to get in…shoot them. I am going to call Dr. Klinger to come back."_

That evening, the men arrived back at camp. They had just walked into barrack 2 as Dr. Klinger was coming out of Maria's room. Hogan stopped the doctor before she left "Did something happen. Is she ok?" Dr. Klinger only said "She is still unconscious" Hogan tried to enter Maria's room and Shultz stopped him. "What's going on Shultz?"

"Order of the Kommandant." Shultz said firmly.

"What for?" LeBeau asked curiously.

"Any questions will have to be asked to the Kommandant himself."

"Ay Shultzie it's us remember. Your buddies. Your strudel connection. What gives? You can't 'old out on us," Newkirk stated

"These are orders I am diffidently not going to disobey. It's for your own good."

"Ok fellas. That's enough. Let me go talk to Klink and find out what is going on." Hogan said as he left for Klink's office.

KOMMANDANTUR

"_Fraulein Helga, Get General Burkhaulter on the phone. I do not wish to be disturbed. No one is to come in here, especially Colonel Hogan. If he so much puts one finger in my office your fired!"_

"_Jawol Herr Kommandant_." This must be serious. I have never seen him this upset before. Helga Thought to herself.

"Hi Helga is Klink in?" Hogan asked sharply as he walked toward his door.

Upon seeing Hogan, she jumped up and stood in front of Klink's door. "You can't go in there."

"I have to speak to Klink and find out what is going on." Hogan said as he started to push Helga out of the way.

"I SAID you are NOT going in there. Kommandandt's order." Helga said with some force as she held her ground. "He said he would fire me if you put one finger in there."

"He wouldn't do that. You are to valuable."

"You did not see him when he went in there. I have never seen him this angry. Not even at you." Helga led Hogan back to her desk and got close to his ear. "All I can tell you is he wanted me to get General Burkhaulter on the phone."

"I want to see him as soon as he gets off the phone." Hogan turned around and left in disgust. I am loosing control of this camp. I need a vacation.

BARRACK 2

Hogan in his anger from not getting to see Klink slammed the door open and closed, getting every ones attention. They have never seen their commanding officer loose his temper like this before.

"Bad news sir?" Newkirk asked, but then regretted.

Hogan just glared at him. "Klink threatened to fire Helga if I go into his office. She said that he was angrier than all the times he has be angry with me."

"Wonder what got his so up set?" Carter asked innocently.

Hogan walked over to Shultz "I bet there is some one in this barrack that knows. Huh Shultz?"

"Colonel Hogan you have gotten a lot of information out of me in the past through bribery, blackmail and trickery. For your own safety I am not going to say a word. Please Colonel, don't ask me anymore." Shultz hung his head down and wiped a tear away.

"Hochstetter was here while we were out wasn't he?" Hogan asked while trying to control his temper. He did not want to take it out on poor Shultz.

Shultz just continued to stair at the floor, as the picture of what he saw when he and Klink walked into the room came to mind. Shultz was a very mild mannered man and it took a lot to get him angry, but as the scene kept replaying itself in his mind, his anger for Hochstetter grew and grew. The sorrow he felt for Maria is the only thing that kept his anger under control. Shultz's actions confirmed Hogan's suspicions.

"Fellas, I am going to be down stairs for a while. Keep me updated on Klink." Colonel Hogan went over to the bunk and tripped the latch that opened the entrance to the underground network of tunnels. The men just watched their commanding officer descend into the tunnel. Each man wondered what Hogan was going to do, but they knew better to fallow. They all hoped that he would not go on a headhunting mission for Hochstetter.

Shultz just put his hands over his eyes and started saying "I want to know nothing and see nothing. Boys please stop doing stuff like that around me. You put me in a bad position."

"Sorry Shultzie. That's what you get by being in here so much." LeBeau apologized.

"Nothing else we can do for now. Lets get cleaned up and hit the sack." Kinch more ordered than asked, since he was in charge when Colonel Hogan was absent.

"Do you think the Colonel will be ok?" Carter asked

"The gov'ner is a big boy. 'e'll be ok." Newkirk answered.

"You don't think he will…well he wouldn't right?"

"Na mate. 'e just needs time to 'imself. 'e'll be fine." I hope

The next morning the men were up early. None of them really slept. Kinch went over to the stove to poor himself a cup of coffee. He noticed Carter sitting on the edge of his bed just staring. Kinch fallowed his gaze and saw what he was staring at. Hogan was not in his bunk, and it was still made. "He probably just fell asleep downstairs. I'll go get him."

A few minutes later Kinch emerged from the tunnel. "We have a problem. I can't find the Colonel anywhere downstairs."

The men just stared at each other with a worried look on their face. "Could we have been wrong about him? After all he hasn't been acting like himself lately." LeBeau asked no one in particular.

"I don't know Louis. I just don't know." Kinch responded.


	5. Loosing Control

Chapter 5: Loosing Control

Colonel Hogan found a secluded part of the tunnel that no one used. He punched the cold earth wall a few times. How could I have been so blind? I should have left someone here to guard her. I have put up with Hochstetter long enough. Something needs to be done about him. It is one thing for him to question military personnel, but an innocent civilian! He has gone too far this time. With that thought, Hogan headed for the tunnel entrance the led outside of camp.

"Roll Call! Raus, Raus, Raus!" Shultz bellowed.

All the men in the barrack filed out for roll call. "What are we going to do about Colonel Hogan?" Carter asked.

"I'll think of something." I have to. Kinch answered.

"Kinch, where is Colonel Hogan. Please tell me he didn't escape." Shultz begged.

"He'll be back in a moment, just tell Klink all present."

"He is not blind. He will notice that his senior POW is missing."

Shultz turned around when he heard someone yell "Reeeeeporrrrrrrt!" But it wasn't Klink's voice. Another colonel came walking out of the kommandantur.

"Sergeant, I asked for a report. Are you deaf?" the Colonel asked Shultz.

"Sorry Colonel, but where is Kommandant Klink?" Why does it seem like this whole camp has been turned upside down since Maria arrived. It is like when Hogan first arrived here.

"I asked you a question Sergeant! Put yourself on report."

"All accounted for Colonel." I can't believe I just lied to a colonel. I am going to be in such big trouble. Thought Shultz to himself.

As the new colonel turned and started to walk away from the prisoners, Colonel Hogan stepped out of the barracks and into his place in line. Shultz heard the door close and turned around. He was relieved to see Colonel Hogan. The new colonel turned around to face the prisoners. He paused when he saw Colonel Hogan. "Sergeant, where did that man come from? He wasn't there when you told me they were all present." Oh now Russian front here I come.

"I have been here the entire time Colonel." Hogan answered in his normal 'I'm smarter than you' tone.

"I will speak with you after roll call Colonel. I am Colonel Beauman. Colonel Klink is in Berlin for the day. In his absence, I will be in charge of this camp. You will find out that I will not tolerate any infraction of any of the rules. Any man found breaking any of the rules, will find himself in the cooler. Sergeant you may dismiss the prisoners." Colonel Beauman turned and went back into the kommandantur.

Colonel Hogan entered the office with his usual cocky attitude. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Colonel…. Hogan, I am not a fool. I am a Colonel in the glorious Third Reich. You will give me the respect I disserve. Is that understood? Now you will come to attention and give me the proper salute."

Hogan just stood there, thumbs hooked in his pockets and glared at him. I really don't like you and don't want to deal with you. Just tell me what you want and let me get back to more important matters. I have a very important espionage and sabotage operation to run and you are keeping me from my duties. Hogan said to himself.

"You will come to attention now or find you and every one in your barracks in the cooler and the rest of the camp will have their electricity cut off at 1800 hours." Klink warned me about you Hogan. I will not play the same games with you that Klink does.

I really, really don't like this man,anddont have time for this.Hogan thought as he swallowed his pride yet again for the sake of the prisoners. Hogan stood at attention and saluted. His stomach twisted in knots at showing any Nazi respect, even if it was false.

"Very good Hogan. Thank You."

"That's Colonel Hogan…Sir." He said through gritted teeth. I gave you a proper salute. The least you can do is use my rank.

"Colonel, from now on you and your men will be in formation on time. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Colonel Klink has informed me of the goings on in camp. I will leave a guard posted at all times in front of Maria's door. Orders have been left that if Major Hochstetter shows up and does not check in here with me, he is to be escorted here. You and your men are not to touch him. We will handle it."

"Yes Sir. Is that all…Sir?"

"For now. I will be keeping a close eye on you and your men. Dismissed. Oh Colonel are you forgetting something."

Hogan bit his lip as he turned and saluted. I need a shower he thought.

That afternoon Major Hochstetter showed up and went right for barrack 2.

"Halt Major!" A guard shouted.

"Bah." Is all he said as he continued toward barrack 2. The men in barrack 2 went to stand in front of Maria's door. There was no way they were going to let him in there.

I guess now we know that Colonel Hogan didn't do anything to Hochstetter thought Carter relieved.

As Hochstetter reached for the handle, the guard had come up behind him and shouted "_Major I would advise you to halt."_

Hochstetter turned around and saw that the guard was now pointing his gun at him. "_How dare you give me orders and point your weapon at me. I will have you sent to the Russian front so fast you wont know what happened_." Hochstetter growled.

"_You are not allowed to enter any building with out first checking in with Colonel Beauman."_

"_Who_? _Where's Klink_?"

"_Away on business. He is in charge until Colonel Klink gets back. Now Major if you please" _The guard motioned toward the kommandantur.

Hochstetter and the guard walked to the kommandentur. Hochstetter burst into the office.

"_What is the meaning of this? You cannot keep me from seeing my prisoner. How dare you give such an order?"_

Doesn't any one around here salute a superior officer? "_Major, you will not enter my office and start talking tome is such a manner. You will come to attention and give the proper salute and greeting before you start babbling."_

Hochstetter thought for a while and then saluted "_Heil Hitler. Now about that order_."

"_Major, I don't have to explain my actions to you, and I have this letter for you._" Beauman explained as he handed the paper to Hochstetter.

Hochstetter read the letter _"You have to be kidding! A temporary restraining order stating I am not to have any contact with my prisoner today!"_

"_Yes Major. You are dismissed. Have a good day. Heil Hitler" _I can see why Klink doesn't like that man. If he ever gets promoted to colonel, there will be no stopping him.

Hochstetter left very angry. I will get to the bottom of this. No one keeps me from seeing a prisoner. No one!

The men in barrack 2 relaxed as they saw Hochstetter leave. "I wish I knew what was going on around here." Hogan commented to no one in particular. "Men, lets go for a walk." They all stepped outside and fallowed Hogan to a part of camp where they could talk without German ears listening.

"Men, we are loosing control of this camp to the Germans. We have to stop this. Since we cant get into my, I mean Maria's room, we have no way of knowing what is going on in Klink's office. Next time any Krout goes in there, I want some one outside of the window. I wish I know what caused Hochstetter to leave so angry?"

BARRACK 2

"Colonel, Klink just got back." Informed LeBeau

Hogan ran outside to great him. "Kommandant, I need to have a word with you."

Klink stopped and faced Hogan. "I know what you are going to ask, and for now I am not going to answer your question. You will probably find out later though, so you will just have to wait." Then Klink went into his office and left the dumbfounded Hogan staring after him.

If I don't get some answers soon, I am going to hurt some one. Hogan thought as he walked back to the barracks.

"_How did your meeting go Colonel?" Beauman asked hopefully_

"_It went well. We will get a one-month break. After that, I don't know what I am going to do"_

"_You'll think of something. You're a smart man Colonel."_

"_I wish I had your confidence. How did things go while I was gone?"_

"_I can see why you don't like Hochstetter…"_

"_He was here? Did Hogan and his men give you any problems?" Klink asked worried_

_Beauman laughed "No problems. Does anyone here know how to salute a superior officer? First, Hogan came in here and didn't salute and then Hochstetter. Neither one of them have any respect for authority do they. I took care of the problem though."_

"_How…" Klink started to say when interrupted by Hogan barging into the office._

"Kommandant, I have been patiently waiting for answers. I am not leaving here with out some." Hogan then noticed Colonel Beauman giving him a look that said 'are you forgetting something'. Hogan glared at Beauman, waiting to see if he was going to make him salute again.

"Ahem. Forgetting something…Colonel?"

If looks could kill, Beauman would be history. He looked at Klink to see if he still had to obey Beauman. Klink looked from Beauman to Hogan and back to Beauman trying to figure out what was going on. Klink was able to read the expression on Hogan's face. Klink smiled and looked at Hogan "I believe Colonel Beauman asked you a question."

Oh come on Kommandant. Some how I am going to get even for this. Taking a deep breath, Hogan stood at attention and gave a salute. Klink and Beauman had a smile on their face that went from ear to ear. Never a camera around when you need one thought Klink. Need to ask Beauman how he managed to get Hogan to salute.

"Let me finish getting caught up on camp business, then I will talk with you. You're dismissed."

Hogan growled deep in his throat as he glared at the two colonels and left. I am starting to really not like it here.

"_Beauman, you must tell me how you got Colonel Hogan to salute. What is your secrete_?"

"_I know what means the most to him, the welfare of the prisoners. I just threatened to punish the entire camp along with him_. _Surprise you never thought of that_."

"_I have, but after reading his file and all he had been through, I didn't have the heart to."_

"_Klink my friend, you are getting soft in your old age. I am sorry though for the problems you are having. Let me know what else I can do to help. Now, I have to be getting back. Good-by Wilhelm."_

"_By Jason and thanks."_

As soon as Beauman left, Colonel Hogan was in Klink's office. Hogan just stared at the Kommandant without a word. "Have a seat Colonel." Hogan, relieved that he didn't have to come to attention and salute any more, sat down, If I had to keep saluting and coming to attention, I was going to wind up getting myself in a lot of trouble. Klink told him what had happened. "Now Hogan, you are not to do anything. This is a German matter so let us handle it." Klink watched Hogan turn red with anger. He knew at any moment he would explode like a volcano. He was not wrong.

"If I get my hands on that man, I am going to tare him apart!" Hogan shouted as he stood up.

"Hogan, if I have to keep you locked up in the cooler with 2 guards at all times, I will. Now let me handle it!" Klink yelled back. "I know it is rough for your men by having a guard posted at her door. Since Hochstetter is now on a short leash, I am going to remove the guard. You and your men may now resume caring for her."

"Thanks Kommandant. What do you mean Hochstetter is on a short leash?

"That is all you need to know Colonel."

Hogan didn't bother to see if there was anything else Klink wanted to tell him. He hurried back to barrack 2 to check up on Maria.

Hogan went right to Maria's door and just stood there. He took a deep breath as he went in. She was still lying on the bed, unmoving. If it wasn't for every once in a while her chest rising when she breathed, you wouldn't know she was alive. Hogan walked over to her and sat on the stool beside the bed. "I'm sorry Maria that I wasn't here to protect you. From now on, one of us will always be with you."

The men just stood in the doorway and watched in silence. Kinch was the first one to speak. "Colonel, you haven't had much sleep in the last few days. Let someone else take the first watch?"

Hogan turned to Kinch and nodded. Carter was the first one to speak up "I'll take the first watch Sir." Hogan left Maria's room and just nodded his approval.

That evening, Carter sat on the stool and talked to Maria. It was hard for him to just talk to people. No one wanted to hear what he had to say. "You're a very good listener. I have a hard time getting people to listen to me. They say all I do is ramble about things that people don't care about. None of them even like listening to my ideas. I can come up with good ideas, maybe not as good as COLONEL HOGAN! Come in here fast!"


	6. Hands Off

Chapter 6: Hands Off

Colonel Hogan dropped his coffee cup and ran into Maria's room with the other men in tow. "Look Colonel." Carter exclaimed. Maria's eyes were opened and she moved her head to look at all the men standing around her. She looked tired, confused and scarred.

"Praise God!" Hogan exclaimed. "Maria, do you remember me? It's Colonel Hogan. You're at Stalag 13. For now you are safe."

"Why is everyone in here? Did you not hear me yell roll call? Now everyone raus, raus, raus!" Some of the men ran outside to stand in formation. Shultz was then able to get close enough to see what the gathering was about. "She's awake!"

When Maria saw Shultz, she tried to back further into a corner. Newkirk turned to Shultz and pushed him out the door. "Do you mind Shultz? You're scarring her."

"Me? Scary?"

"What is going on here!" Klink bellowed as he entered the barracks.

"Herr Kommandant, it's Maria. She is awake."

Klink went into Maria's room before Newkirk or Shultz could stop him.

When Maria noticed him, she just stared and tears started coming to her eyes. Hogan looked at Klink. "Do you mind?"

"All of you should be out there for roll call not in here. And incase you have forgotten Colonel, this is my camp, and I can do what I wish."

It might be your camp, but I am going to regain control. "Alright men lets get this over with. Everyone out. After you Kommandant."

"Men I have an announcement to make." Klink paused while the grumbles died down. We have a new prisoner here at Luft Stalag 13. Her name is Maria Crockett." Klink paused while the whistling ceased. "However I am instating a new rule. Maria will be in a hand off status unless otherwise stated by me. Anyone, guard or prisoner, caught violating this rule will spend 30 days in solitary confinement. Conceder this your warning. Dismissed."

Hogan and his men hurried back into the barrack. "LeBeau can you…" Hogan started to order, but was interrupted by LeBeau "I am ahead of you Mon Colonel." LeBeau got together the ingredients to make a nice cup of beef broth with extra vitamins.

"Madam, I am Corporal Louis LeBeau. I have brought you some beef broth. I know you must want some real food to eat, but it has been a while since you have eaten, and must start off slowly." LeBeau walked closer to Maria and set the cup on the desk. "You need to sit up." LeBeau held out his hand for Maria to take if she wished him to help her. Hesitantly she took LeBeau's hand. He pulled her up and helped her scoot back. He then held the cup in his hands and took a spoon and dipped it in the cup. He put it close to her mouth. She shook her head and took the spoon from LeBeau. LeBeau smiled and handed her the cup. "I will leave you alone while you eat. If you need anything just let me know."

"Lights out!" Shouted Shultz as he walked in the door. "Hay, Colonel Hogan, how is she doing?"

"She had some broth and went back to sleep."

"Danke. Good night boys"

"Good night Shultzie" all the men said in unison.

"Jolly Jokers."

Next morning after roll call, when the men went back into the barracks, they saw Maria standing in the common room looking around. When she saw the men come in, she got the deer-in-the-headlights look and went back into her room. "LeBeau can you make her some more broth please. Kinch get on the radio withthe underground to see if there are suppose to be any troop movements in the area. I have a bad feeling about this mission, and I don't know why. If we dont blow that bridge a lot ofallies will die.Carter make sure we have enough explosives."

"Yes Sir" theysaid and left to do as ordered.

LeBeau knocked on Maria's door, she opened it without a word. LeBeau handed her the cup of broth and a spoon then left to see if anyone else needed any help. Maria was listening to all Colonel Hogan was telling the men about tonight's mission. She too had a feeling of dread about the mission.

That night after the men left for the mission, Maria snuck out also. She had grabbed a rifle and fallowed far behind them. They had stopped atthe bridge and started placing the explosives where Carter had told them. Maria climbed up in a tree where she could get a good view of them. Just as they finished setting the explosives, SS men started coming out of the woods with their guns pointed at them. There was no way of getting out of it. Hogan ordered his men to lay down their weapons and do as the Captain ordered. The Captain motioned for the men to move away from the bridge, while the other SS menstarted to remove the explosives. When they got a good distance away, the Captain motioned for them to kneel down. He went up to them and checked their dog tags. "Ah American. You have been found guilty as spies and will be executed immediately." The Captain pulled out his Lugar and put it to Hogan's head.

Maria knew she had to act fast. She took the riffle and aimed it at the bridge. She put the sights on one of the bundles of explosives and pulled the trigger. The blast from the bridge exploding threw the Captain and the rest of the SS to the ground. However the Captain recovered quickly and pointed the gun at Hogan again. When Hogan heard another gunshot, he flinched as if he was the one who had been shot. The Captain fell over dead. Hogan ordered his men to move out and return home.

Maria climbed down out of the tree and hurried back to camp. She knew that she would be back in time, because the men would make sure they were not being fallowed. By time they got back, Maria was asleep in her bed.

"Colonel, what do you think happened back there? Who fired those two mystery shots?" Newkirk asked. "Whoever it was saved our bacon."

"I don't know. Kinch, contact the underground and see if anyone was in the area tonight and find out why the SS were waiting on us."

"Colonel, no underground in the area last night. And they don't know why the SS was there. The contact at SS headquarters said he didn't know of an SS activity in that area. You don't suppose they happened to be in the right place at the right time?"

"We have to assume there is a traitor in the underground. Inform London of our suspicions and that we will look into it. Get some shut eye, we will try and figure out this mystery tomorrow."

When you stare down the barrel of a gun twice in one night, it has a tendency to get the adrenalin running and makes it hard to sleep. I think I'll check on Maria. Hogan walked quietly into her room. She was sleeping peacefully. "Don't suppose you have any answers to help me figure things out?" he asked in a whisper not really expecting an answer. "Didn't think so." As Hogan turned to leave her room, a smile appeared on her face. Your welcome Colonel she thought.

The next afternoon as the men were sitting around the table talking, Maria came out of her room and sat down at the table. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" LeBeau asked.

Maria looked at him and nodded her head. Everyone looked at Colonel Hogan to see if they should continue talking about last night's mission. Hogan gave a slight nod.

"Neblig said she saw Buttons talking to the SS yesterday afternoon." Kinch informed them. When Maria heard Neblig, her ears perked up and stared at Kinch, but said nothing.

"What is it Maria?" Hogan asked. She still said nothing. Just stared at them like she had a question to ask.

"Do you want to write the question down?" Newkirk inquired as he turned to get a piece of paper and pencil. Maria started crying. Could it be? she thought. Neblig is Misty in German. Could after searching for her for four years, I find her in Germany during WWII. Could the same thing that happened to me have happened to her? When Newkirk handed her the pencil and paper, she just looked down and shook her head. It might be safer if no one knows.

"If you change your mind, just let us know." Hogan said sympathetically . He had a good idea of what she has been through and didn't want to push her sinceshewas making progress.

Over the next couple of weeks, Maria mostly staid in the barracks. She never said a word to any one. Hochstetter started hanging around the gate at roll call trying to rattle Maria. He would be patient and wait out side of the camp because of the restraining order he had to obey. But in two days, he would be allowed access to his prisoner again. This time she would really pay for this humiliation.

After roll call before Klink dismissed the prisoners. "Maria, I would like to speak to you in my office when you are dismissed."

Maria knocked on the door and waited for Klink to ask her to come in. "Please have…Hogan I did not ask to see you."

"According to the Geneva Con…" Hogan started

"This is not an interrogation Hogan so please leave or I will have you removed."

"I will be right outside Maria if you need me." Then Hogan left the office.

Klink walked over to the wall that had the Fuhrer's picture on it. He put his hand on the wall and leaned against it. Was it just coincidence or on purpose, that his hand should be covering the hidden microphone. " Maria we both know what is coming in a couple of days. I want to give you some advice. I can't help but notice that in the past month, you have not said one word and kept mostly to your self. That tells me that Hochstetter still has controlover you. Just because you are a prisoner here, doesn't mean that you cant be free. As long as your mind is free, you will never be a prisoner. I don't know about you, but for me, freedom is worth fighting for. However that does not go for trying to escape from here."

Maria just stared at him and nodded her head. "You're dismissed. Sorry I can't help you."

Maria left and went back to her room.

"Gov'ner isn't there anything we can do to help her?" Newkirk asked hopping Hogan had finally come up with an answer.

"Nothing we can do but wait and pray."

KOMMANDANTUR

"_General Burkhaulter, I was wondering if you have had a chance to look at my proposal from when I was in Berlin…You have good. And…. Wonderful! When can I expect the paperwork? A personal carrier? Thank you General. Heil Hitler"_ Klink was so excited when he got off the phone with General Burkhaulter, that Shultz came running in wondering what was wrong. "_Nothing wrong Shultz. For once, good news. Maybe we can get this camp acting in a normal fashion. Well as normal as it can."_

The next day at roll call, Major Hochstetter was outside the gate again taunting Maria. After Klink had dismissed the prisoners, Maria started walking toward Hochstetter. A big evil grin came across his face. Hogan thought he better go observe things and run interference if need be. Klink noticed this and stopped to watch. Maria stopped on the outside of the warning wire. Hogan got a worried look when he saw the guards aim their guns at her. Maria started to walk over the wire, keeping her eyes glued on Hochstetter. The guards and Hogan looked to Klink to see if he would give the sign to hold fire. Klink got a smile on his face and raised his hand up. Hogan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why Maria it looks like you have recovered nicely. I look forward to tomorrow."

"So do I Major." Maria said confidently. Hogan and the rest of the prisoners that had gathered stared at her. "I have had a lot of time to think. Let me tell you something Major. You are no longer a threat to me. I no longer fear you. I have survived what you have done to me in the past. Now you listen good you Nazi nozzle. Do what you want to me. I am not going to make it easy for you. You will have the fight of your life on your hands. If you want me, I give you one shot. Winner takes all deal. Just you and me. No weapons and no guards. If I win you leave this camp alone. If you win, I will let you do what ever you want to me."

"Ha! I will still do what I want with you. And I promise you it will not be pleasant either."

"I promise you I am not going to make it easy either"

"We shall see if you have the same attitude tomorrow. Until then."

"Bring it on Major. You know where to find me."

Hogan could not believe the conversation he just heard. Has Maria lost her mind provoking Hochstetter like that?

"Close your mouth Colonel. You're going to catch flies." Maria said as she turned to walk away.

"What are you thinking? You do know he will be able to take you out of camp tomorrow right? It is not nice to provoke a man like that."

"Some one gave me some good advice and said that freedom is worth fighting for. As long as I fear him, I will always be his prisoner."

"Maria can you come here please?" Klink asked.

"Sir if you don't mind, I have some things I need to do for tomorrow."

"I hope escaping isnt one of them. This will just take a minute."

Maria walked with Klink into his office. "I see you took my advice. Feel better?"

"I'll let you know after tomorrow. If I can. Kommandant if you don't mind, I need to do some praying and meditation."

"Are you a religious person?"

"I am a born again Christian."

"Explains a lot. I figured you would tell him off a lot worse than you did. Here take this." Klink pulled out of his desk a book and handed it to Maria."

"A Bible?"

"Sorry it is in German, but I am sure you can find some one to help you translate it. You're dismissed"

"Thanks Kommandant."


	7. Suprises

Chapter 7: Surprises

Maria walked back to the barracks thumbing through the Bible. When she walked into the barrack, she got a lot of stares.

"I want to say thank you fella's for being so kind, patient and understanding. I know you want to continue to help me, but this is something I must face. Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me1." Maria turned to go into her room when Hogan stopped her.

"Are you sure about this? You know we can get you out of here." Hogan asked concerned.

"I appreciate it, but if I start running, I will never stop. I will always be looking over my shoulder for Hochstetter."

"Well, all I can say is your better than I am. If I was facing what you were, I'd be shaking in my boots and running for the 'ills." Newkirk stated in awe.

"God is the one giving me the strength and courage. They also say if it doesn't kill you it will make you stronger. See ya in the morning."

Maria went into her room and did not come out except for roll call. She spent the time reading the Bible and praying. "Lord if it be your will let this cup pass from me; never the less not my will but thine.2"

Shultz walked into the barrack the fallowing morning not wanting to announce that it was time for roll call. He just stood there looking at each man. "Its time." Is all Shultz said.

"Morning fellas. How is every one doing?" Maria said as she came out of her room

"We are a bit chipper this morning for what is in store." Kinch commented

"You boys are not up to any monkey business are you? I have never seen anyone who was going to face Hochstetter's wrath be so happy."

"No Shultz, they are being good. Its all in your state of mind." Maria said

As everyone came out of the barrack to stand in formation, there was Major Hochstetter waiting.

"Morning Major. Beautiful day isn't it?" Maria said cheerfully.

Hochstetter started to turn red with anger. He has never delt wtih anyone that was brave enough to treat him like this, except Hogan.

I do believe I have met the queen of mind games. We could diffidently make a deadly pair. Hogan thought to himself with a smile. Too bad we wont get the chance to find out.

"Klink get on with it so I can take my prisoner and leave." Hochstetter growled through gritted teeth.

"Reeeeeeeeeeepooooooooooort!" Klink bellowed

"All present and accounted for."

"Finally, Maria if you will please come with me." Hochstetter said through gritted teeth as two guards went to escort her.

"No need for the escort Major. I am looking forward to this dance."

"Hold on Major. Not so fast. Maria isn't going any where." Klink said as he walked up to Hochstetter.

"Klink! You cannot stop me from taking my prisoner unless you want to wind up at the Russian front!" Hochstetter asked with a fond thought of sending Klink to the Russian front.

"You are correct, but Maria is no longer a Gestapo prisoner."

"What are you talking about?"

Klink pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and started reading "It has been determined, that in the best interest of all parties involved, to transfer custody of prisoner Maria Crockett, who iscurrently being held at Luft Stalag 13,from theGestapo to theLuftwaffe. Signed Reichsfuehrer Hermann Goering."

"You have got to be kidding? Why would he do such a thing?" Hochstetter yelled.

"You will have to take that up with him. Since you have no more business here, you my leave now."

Hochstetter went up to Maria, but was blocked buy the men of barracks 2. "Maria, you have not seen the last of me. I will be back!"

"Bye Major. Don't be a stranger." Maria waved by to Hochstetter as he and his men left.

Hogan goes up to Klink "How did you do that?"

"Contrary to what everyone thinks, I am pretty intelligent and have a few connections."

"How can I thank you Kommandant" Maria asked as she walked up to him.

"Lets just say you have put a down payment down. I will think of something else in the future."

"This calls for a celebration Louis." Newkirk exclaimed

"Oui, I shall make a grand meal for Reine Maria."

"Oh LeBeau that is sweet, but I am not a queen." Maria commented before she realized what she had done. "I guess now that I am a permanent resident of Stalag 13, I have some explaining to do?"

"You can tell us over dinner. I am anxious to hear why you said what you did when we first met."

"I know you are not a queen, but any one who stands up to Hochstetter like that deserves to be one."

REC HALL

"Everyone has done a fine job decorating and fixing the meal. Thank you everyone for the wonderful welcome."

"Now Maria, if you don't mind enlightening us a little."

I wonder how much I should tell them? They would never believe that I am from the future. Well here goes nothing. "About four years ago, my daughter Misty went on a trip to Europe for class. I lost contact with her. The last place that I knew where she was, was Germany. My husband and I came to Germany to look for her. Unfortunately, the war started and traveling was difficult. We had to give up the search. She would be sixteen now."

"That's why you got excited when we mentioned Neblig."

Maria just nodded her head. "If she is my daughter…" Maria started

"I will see if I can arrange a meeting with the two of you. Now how do you know that reine is French for queen?"

"When I was five, I was separated from my parents. The person who adopted me traveled to Europe a lot. So I picked up a few different languages."

"That doesn't explain why you told Hochstetter that Papa Bear was your husband." Kinch asked

"I knew it was a long shot, but I figured that I would try and get him off of your trail. My husband passed away a few years ago, so I figured he wouldn't mind me saying he was Papa Bear. We did help the underground some by hiding escaped prisoners. One called you Colonel Papa Bear, and said that you were in a POW camp in Hammleburg."

"How much do you actually know about the operation?"

"Look guys if you are worried about me being persuaded to talk if I am caught, I hope that I have proven to you that you can trust me."

Colonel Hogan looked at the rest of the men "What do you think?"

"I would love to 'ave a female on the team, except from the obvious, I wouldn't 'ave to dress up like a granny any more."

"I think Maria would make a better looking one any way." Commented Carter.

"Any objections?" No one said anything. "Welcome to the team Maria. Now what can you do besides foreign languages?"

"Whatever you need me to do. I'm willing to help. I do have many different talents."

"Can you handle a gun?"

"I've been shooting a few times."

"Any good."

"Not bad."

"We'll have a shooting lesson down stairs later. Now lets enjoy the rest of the party."

That night. "Kinch, get on the radio and tell London we have a new member joining the team. And find out if we can set up a meet with Neblig."

"Sir. London said if you trust her, so do they. Just to be on the safe side though, they want the back door installed. As for Neblig…" Kinch trailed off.

"What?"

"She has disappeared. They say they lost contact with her not too long after she saw Buttons talking with the SS. You don't suppose?"

"I hope not. I don't want to cause Maria any more grief or worry. For now keep that between us. I guess I'll tell Maria to fake a tooth ache."

KOMMANDANTUR

"Kommandant, I have a request." Hogan asked innocently.

"You always have a request. What is it this time?"

"Maria is complaining that her tooth hurts, and was…"

"Hogan, you know that you Americans have poor teeth. Every time I turn around, one of you is going to the dentist. I will have Shultz take her this afternoon."

"Thanks Kommandant." Hogan gave a lazy salute and left.

Maria and Shultz come back from the dentist. Her cheek is swelled. She marches up to Hogan and mumbles. "Whon ou anted me oo go oo the enis, Is didn wealize Is weally aving my eeth orked on."

"What did she say?" Carter asks innocently

Kinch laughed and said "She didn't realize she would really get her teeth worked on."

"Ut da do dat for?"

"London wanted a back door incase things get too bad and it looks like you are going to talk. Your tooth in the back is hollow. In it is a poison capsule. You use your tongue to lift off the cap and bite the capsule." Answered Hogan

"Akes ence. U ould ave orned me ough."

KOMMANDANTUR

"_Hello, Colonel Klink, Stalag 13 speaking. Heil Hitler. Blood work? You found WHAT? Please keep this between us doctor. Oh, and please do me a favor and destroy all results and the blood sample. Thanks_." Klink hung up the phone. Things just keep going from bad to worse. How do you keep a thing like this a secret?

1 Psalms 23:4

2 Matthew 26: 39


	8. Bad News

Chapter 8: Bad News

"Shultz! Please ask Maria to come to my office." I am not looking forward to this, but as Kommandant of this camp it is my responsibility.

BARRACK 2

Shultz walked into the barrack. "Hi Shultz, what can we do for you?" LeBeau asked

"Kommandant Klink would like to speak with you Maria. You haven't been doing something you shouldn't."

"No Shultz. Whats up?"

"Klink seemed sad. Just please come with me."

"OK"

After Maria shut the barrack door, the men rushed into her room and plugged in the coffee pot to listen in.

KOMMANDANTUR

"You wanted to see me Kommandant?"

"Have a seat please. When the doctor treated you some time ago, she took a blood sample. She wanted to make sure that you didn't have an infection or any other problems. However one of the test results came back positive. There is no other way to tell you this, but to come strait out and say it. Maria, your pregnant."

"WHAT?" Exclaimed the men listening in, in unison.

Tears came to her eyes "This cant be happening. Not again." Maria put her head in her hands and started crying. "Now what I am going to do. It was hard enough being a single parent when I wasn't a POW, but now?"

"You have a child already?"

"Yes, but I don't know where she is. She was taken from me four years ago."

"Where was your husband at this time?"

"Lets just say, like this time, I had no choice in the matter and was not married at the time."

"I'm sorry, Maria."

"So what happens now? Do you turn me over to the authorities?" Maria was scared of the answer she would get. The possibility of being sent to a breading camp terrified her.

"Is that what you want?" Maria just shook her head to answer. "There is that choice or you can have the baby here and try to raise it. But if you are caught, all three of us will be in trouble. On both of those accounts, the child will be taken from you and given to a Nazi family to raise. The third choice is you have the child and I find a nice German family to raise it?"

Maria didn't like any of the choices, but she decided to accept the lesser of the three evils. "I'll take door number three."

"I will find a good family, one I would trust my own child with. I will see to it you get a few extra rations. You're dismissed"

"Thanks Kommandant." Maria hung her head down and went back to the barracks. She just wanted to be alone.

The men could not believe it. "Colonel, cant we get the baby to London?" Carter asked.

"It will be tricky, but it will be up to Maria though." Hogan answered. If she didn't have bad luck she wouldn't have any luck at all.

Maria walked into the barracks "I take it you heard?"

The men nodded. "If you would rather us get the baby to London, we can try and arrange something." Hogan informed.

"Thanks Colonel. Right now I just want to think and be alone." Maria walked into her room and shut the door.

Baker came up from the tunnel and went over to Hogan. "Colonel, urgent message from London." Baker handed Hogan the message.

"I had a feeling Buttons would be trouble. Different members of the underground are being picked up in the area, and London believes that Buttons is turning them in. We are to capture him and get as much information out of him. They want to know his contacts, who else he has turned in, and any German secrets he might be able to give us. Get in touch with the underground and get his whereabouts. No one is to apprehend him. They are to let us handle it."

"Colonel, the underground says that he lives in an apartment just outside of town. He is in room 315." Kinch informed.

"Newkirk and Carter, dress in SS uniforms and pick him up. Tell him that you are taking him to a secrete meeting place and they figured it would be better to do it this way incase the underground was watching. That way they wouldn't get to suspicious."

A few hours later, Carter immerged from the tunnel. "Got him Colonel."

"How did things go?"

"Your plan made it a piece of pie."

"Carter will you ever get it right? It is cake not pie." LeBeau corrected.

Carter just looked at LeBeau. "You say what you want and I say what I want. Plus I like pie better than cake."

LeBeau just rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. He knew it was no use in arguing. Maria came out of her room and went downstairs with Lebeau, Kinch and Hogan.

"Now Buttons, do you mind telling us a few things?" Hogan asked calmly

"I don't know what you what you want me to say?"

"How about the little chats with you have been having with the SS for starters"

"I haven't…"

"Don't lie. We have witnesses who have seen you."

"Let me have a crack at him gov'ner. I'll make him talk." Newkirk asked

"Do what you want to me, but I will not tell you anything."

"Colonel, let me have a try at getting information from him." Maria asked as she stepped from behind the men.

"Neblig is that you?" Buttons asked "I was wondering where you went to? I thought the SS had picked you up. I'm glad you are safe."

Neblig IS my daughter she thought "No, I'm not Neblig. Was she one of the names on the list you gave to the SS?"

"I'm not saying a word."

"Of course not." Maria walked up to Buttons and bent down so she was staring him in the face. "I have spent three months being constantly tortured by the Gestapo. I took careful notes on everything they did to me. I perfected their techniques to make them more effective, and less visible damage. But causing great pain nonetheless. For example one of my favorite methods is using pressure points." Maria pushed on a pressure point that she new would cause pain. Buttons let out a stiffeld scream as it caught him by surprise.

"I can keep doing this all day long. Are you ready to answer the questions?" Buttons just sat silently. Maria pressed on a different pressure point. He let out another scream.

"All right. All right. No more please. The names I have given to the SS are Rosewood, Repunzel, Zeus, Tinker, Doc, Starlight, and Neblig." Upon hearing Neblig, Maria almost lost her temper. " My contact is Captain Mertz. In return for the information, they let me do what I want with no questions asked. That is all I have told them and know now please no more."

Maria glanced at Hogan to see if he was satisfied with the answers. Hogan was staring, lost in thought. I'm glad she is on our side. How can she cause such pain by just pressing down?

"Ahem. Colonel. Earth to Colonel Hogan."

Hogan shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "Um yea that's fine for now."

Maria went back to join the rest of the men.

"Kinch, stay here to keep an eye on the prisoner.

After every one got back upstairs. They sat around the table trying to figure out what to do next. "I am sorry about Neblig." LeBeau said as he offered his condolences.

"Thanks Louis, but I don't think the SS have her. Buttons thought I was her, and he acted like he didn't know where she was at."

"Maybe she knew that Buttons was going to give the SS her name and she went into hiding. If she is in the area, we will find her." Said Hogan as he looked into her eyes. He could see the pain that she hid deep inside. Getting so close to finding her daughter and not knowing if she is ok. I don't know how you keep going on. "Does Neblig look like you?"

"People use to think we were twins instead of mother and daughter."

"Newkirk, tell Kinch to get a description out to the underground and see if any one has seen her. While he is doing that, keep an eye on Buttons."

"And tell Kinch, if they do find her, tell her that Momma Bear is at the cottage waiting."

Hogan just looked at her. "Momma Bear?"

"Her favorite story growing up was Goldilocks and the Three Bears. She liked it so much we use to play it. I was Momma Bear. She was Goldilocks. She might have heard that there was already a code name Goldilocks floating around and that's why she didn't use it."

"Why not Baby Bear?"Asked Carter.

"Dont know might have to ask her about that."

"What are people going to think when they find out Papa Bear is working with Momma Bear?"

"What about when Momma Bear has Baby Bear? Are you worried about your reputation…Papa Bear?"

"No its just… its just…"

"Cat got your tongue Colonel?"

"I don't believe it! The gov'ner is lost for words. Never thought I would see the day that a dame could make him speechless." Newkirk laughed.

"Keep it up Newkirk and you might find yourself facing a court marshal."

That got the entire gang laughing. "Keep laughing. I will get even. All social trips to town are canceled." Hogan ordered trying to regain control of the barracks.

"Colonel Hogan doesn't have to go into town for his social." LeBeau said as he was grabbing his sides.

"That's quite enough." Hogan started to warn.

"Aw come on Colonel, they are just having some fun. Give them a break. Colonel, are you ok. You look like you are blushing?" Maria asked while trying to be serious. This caused everyone to laugh so hard, that tears were coming out of their eyes. It wasn't everyday they could do this and get away with it.

"Now you have gone too far. This isn't fair. Fifteen against one." Hogan now started to lighten up, but was still upset that they were laughing at him. I don't know why I get so tongue tied around her. And why can't I keep my feelings under control. This relationship will never work. I can't let my judgment get clouded. But then again, she is very attractive and nice to be around.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Shultz asked as he entered the barracks.

"Nothing important. Something we can do for you?" Hogan answered.

"Kommandant Klink would like to see you in his office."

"Thanks for the rescue Shultz."

KOMMAMDAMTUR

"Hello Kommandant. What is on your mind?"

"You are too casual for one thing. A SS Captain Mertz is coming here tonight. I would like LeBeau to cook. He has also requested that you be present."

"What for?"

"He didn't say. He would also like the company of a young woman. Could you please ask Maria to come? I think we have a nice dress in the closet in the Rec Hall that is from one of the plays the prisoners put on."

"I'll think about it. What do we get out of all of this?"

"Half hour moreof electricity for a week."

"Deal." Hogan agreed. This could be our chance to get rid of one problem.

No haggling Hogan? You are slipping. Having your mind that preoccupied might get you killed. You make it too obvious that you want Captain Mertz here. "Very well Hogan. Dinner is at eight. Dismissed."

Hogan went back to the barracks with a smile on his face. "Men, things might finally be looking up for us. Captain Mertz is coming to dinner tonight. LeBeau you are going to cook. Maria, do you mind being there also? You might be able to get some more information from him. Preferably not the way you got it from Buttons."

"You can count on me. What am I going to wear?"

"Go to the Rec Hall and chose one of the dresses. The rest of you be ready to move out when Mertz leaves. We will nab him on the road."


	9. May I Have This Dance

Chapter 9: May I Have This Dance

Maria went over to the Rec Hall and picked out a beautiful light blue taffeta dress. It was ankle length and full. It had short puffy sleeves with a white lace trim. The neckline was a modest cut, also trimmed in white lace. There was a light blue satin bow that tied in the back. She found some light blue satin ribbon to tie her long blond hair back, and a pair of white hilled shoes and a white nitted shaw. Fraulein Helga came to help Maria with her dress and makeup before she left for the day.

At a quarter till eight, Maria stepped out of her room. The men just stared. She was the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. Colonel Hogan, dressed in his dress uniform, walked up to Maria. "You look very nice." That is all Hogan dared to say for he could feel his face start to flush.

"Thank you Colonel. You look nice yourself."

"This reminds me of prom night back home. Now Colonel, you take good care of her and don't keep her out late." Kinch said like a parent talking to their daughters date.

"What is it with you guys. Can't you find some one else to harass besides me?"

"Why should we? This is fun." Newkirk commented.

Hogan just gave them a disgusted look. How much longer were they going to keep this up? "I think I need to talk to Klink about having more work details, since you gentleman seem to have nothing else better to do."

Every one started laughing. "Come Colonel, we don't want to be late. Besides the sooner we leave the more time we get to spend together before you have to bring me home." Maria said as she gave Hogan a wink.

Hogan just shook his head. Might as well give up. "After you my dear."

KLINKS QUARTERS

"Thank you both for joining us. Captain Mertz, this is Senior POW Colonel Hogan and Maria Crockett." Mertz just stared at Maria.

"Have we met somewhere before?" Mertz asked Maria.

"Don't think so. Ever been to Miami?"

"Remember both of you be on your best behavior." Klink interjected

"No. Is that where you are from?" Mertz gently took Maria by the hand and walked her over to the couch to sit down. Maria's muscles tightened at the touch. Memories of what had happened to her came to her mind. But for the mission, she controlled her emotions. Hogan could see the discomfort in Maria's actions. His stomach turned as he watched.

Hogan looked at Klink. "Kommandant, have you informed our guest of the new rule you instated?"

"Um Captain, we have a rule that Maria is hands off to every one without my say so."

"Sorry Colonel. I didn't know. But I can understand why, with having such a lovely creature as this around. Surly you could make an exception for tonight?"

"It will be up to Maria's discretion." Answered Klink, while looking at Hogan to make sure he was keeping himself under control.

Carter entered the living room in his waiter outfit "Dinner is served."

Every one went into the dining room and sat down. Klink sat Hogan and Mertz at opposite ends of the table while he sat across from Maria. Carter started pouring the drinks. When he came to Maria's glass, she put her hand on top of it. "No thank you Carter. I don't drink. I'll just have water." Carter nodded and brought her a glass of water.

"The wine is excellent Maria. You should try some." Mertz said as he offered her his glass.

"The lady said no thanks." Hogan said coldly.

"Calm down Colonel. I didn't mean anything bad by it."

Great! I am going to have to play referee between two bucks fighting over a doe Klink thought.

"So Colonel, how do you like having a fraulein in camp? I think it is a nice way to keep prisoners under control."

"You think she tells us what to do?"

"No Colonel. Any man who listens to or takes orders from a woman is a fool. I am referring to using her go get the prisoners do whatever we want. And if they don't…well lets just say things can get mighty unpleasant for the fraulein."

Hogan and Maria just glared at Mertz. "So does that mean that if SS Colonel Christine Geiger gave you an order, you would not obey it?"

Way to go Hogan. What am I thinking? Cheering on the enemy. Is there something wrong with me for not agreeing with my own countrymen? Klink thought to himself.

This time it was Mertz turn to fume. "It is different when it is your superior officer."

Maria stared at Mertz and thought about how she would like to give him a few orders to follow.

After they finished dinner, they retired back to the living room. "Colonel, could you please put some music on."

"Certainly Captain." Klink got up and put Strauss on.

When the music started, Mertz looked at Klink "Nice choice Colonel. Maria would you care to dance?"

Klink gave Hogan a look that told him not to say a word or do anything. Hogan saw the look and just sat in his seat and fumed. Maria thought to herselfI'd rather dance with a dead fish in a minefield. Maria looked at Hogan and saw the jealous look on his face. SinceI have to dance with him any way, might as well play withHogan.

"Sure Captain." Maria got up and danced with him. How could she dance with…with… with that idiot? Maria looked toward Hogan and saw that he was even morejealous.He was actualy fidgiting.When she was turned so only Hogan could see her face, she gave him a wink.

I'll be Hogan thought. She's flirting with me. She only danced with him to see how I would react. I can't believe she did that to me. I can't believe I fell for it! Either I am really slipping or she is that good.

When the song was over, Klink stood up and walked over to Maria. "I am not going to let a captain have all the fun. Maria, may I have this dance?"

Maria smiled "Yes, Kommandant you may."

Now dancing with Klink has gone to far Maria. You proved your point now sit down. Ok jokes over. Ha, ha very funny. I fell for it. Ok you can stop any time now. Rob, are you listening to yourself? Get a hold of yourself. Klink said it is up to her discretion. She is free todance with whomever she wants. She doesnt owe me anything. We are not a couple. So why is it bothering me so much? Is it because they are the enemy or is it because she is not dancing with me?

"Colonel, would you care to dance?" Maria asked, as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Um, sorry. What did you ask?"

Maria gave a little chuckle. "I asked you if you would like to dance."

Hogan's heart raced and his palms started to get sweaty. Why am I acting like a teenager on his first date to the prom? He looked at Klink to see if he would be allowed to. Klink smiled at the way Hogan is acting. I am suprised you asked for permission. I guess I will grant it. Klink gave Hogan a nodd to show his aproval. Hogan stood up and walked with Maria to the center of the living room. He put his one arm around her waist so that there was space between them, and took her hand in his. Maria stepped closer to Hogan and pushed his arm around her more. Then she put her hand on his shoulder.

LeBeau and Carter watched from the kitchen doorway. They didn't want to miss this.

When they started dancing, they moved together as one. Their steps were flawlessly executed. They danced like professional dancers who have danced the same routine for years.

Maria and Hogan, for that moment, forgot about the world around them. They forgot about the war, the people in the room, everything. The only thing that existed was them.

At the end of the song, Hogan dipped Maria and starred deeply into her blue eyes. He started to lean closer to her. Just before their lips met, Shultz came in "Ok Colonel Hogan and Maria. I am here to escort you back to the barracks. Its time for lights out." That brought them both back to reality and they separated.

"You dumbkopf! You know they are allowed out late when they are with me!"

"Sorry Kommandant. I forgot."

"Its ok Shultz. We need to be leaving any way. Morning roll call will be here before we know it. I also promised her father to have her home at a decent time." Shultz and Klink looked atHogan like he losthis mind. Her father they thought. "And besides I am sure Captain Mertz would like to get going."

"Colonel Klink, If it is all right with you, I would like to spend the night here. I'd rather leave for Berlin in the morning?"

"Of course Captain. You may stay in the guest quarters."

LeBeau and Carter ran back to the barrack as fast as they could and told the guys about what they heard and saw.

"Fraulein, may I escort you home?" Hogan stuck out his arm for Maria to accept.

"Of course sir." Maria accepted his arm. "Good night Kommandant. Captain. Its been a wonderful evening."

When Hogan and Maria got to the barrack, Hogan turned to Maria "We better separate. Don't want to give these guys anything more to harass me about."

LeBeau opened the door and announced "Now arriving, the King and Queen of Stalag 13." LeBeau bowed low and motioned for them to enter.

"Too late Colonel."

When Maria and Hogan entered the barrack they couldn't help but laugh at the site. Kinch was humming a tune. Carter asked Newkirk "Care to dance?"

"Luv to" Newkirk responded as they danced.

Hogan was in such a good mood, he laughed with them. He turned to Maria and bowed and offered his hand to her. "Fraulein?"

Maria curtsied and accepted his hand and they started dancing again.

"Colonel Hogan, you know that is verboten. All of you stop dancing and get in bed." Shultz said as he walked into the barracks.

"Sorry. Good night Shultz. All right men, hit the sack."

When Shultz left, Kinch asked, "What are we going to do about Mertz?"

"Taking him while he is in camp would be too hard to explain the disappearance. Unfortunately we will have to grab him in the morning after he leaves camp. We will get me in the big curve before you get to the river.


	10. Following Orders

Chapter 10: Following Orders

The next morning, the men stood out in the cold waiting for Shultz to finish the count.

"Common Shultzie, its cold." Complained Newkirk

"Hurry up. I have important things to do." Hogan commented.

"Colonel Hogan, please tell me you are not up to any monkey business. It is too early in the morning for that." Shultz pleaded

"I could tell you that…but I'd be lying."

Shultz covered his hears "I want to hear nothing. Noooooothiiiiiiiiing!"

"REEEEEEPOOOOOOORT!" Klink yelled as he walked to his usual spot in front of the prisoners.

"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant" at least for now.

"Colonel Hogan, incase you haven't figured it out. The hand off rule is back into effect. Shultz dismiss the prisoners."

Before Shultz could dismiss them, everyone was already heading in different directions. "No one is suppose to break formation until I dismiss them!"

Down in the tunnel, "Since we have a few minutes before Mertz leaves, Maria I am going to show you how to use this gun, just in case." Hogan handed her a Walther P38. Maria took it and looked at it. "Hold the gun in your right hand, and push your right hand into you left hand like this. Put you finger on the trigger. Close your left eye. Line up the front and rear sites on your target. Now squeeze the trigger, don't jerk it." Maria did as ordered. After she pulled the trigger, everyone looked at the target. Bullseye! "I thought you said you have only shot a few times?" Hogan asked.

"No. I said I have shot a few times. This is a nice gun, but if you don't mind, I would like to take this one?" Maria pulled out a bolt action Mauser 98K.

"I have been working on this rifle for a while. I now have it perfect for me to shoot."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing with that thing? That's a long range rifle." Hogan stated.

"I know. I have already tested its accuracy."

"Wait a minute. You didn't….Na you couldn't have. Not at that time." Hogan started to say.

"What are you trying to say? That I don't know how to shoot this rifle?" Maria glared at Hogan. If there is one thing she took seriously, and that is her shooting skills, even though she never bragged about it. "Lets just get this job done. Were running out of time."

Colonel Hogan and his men along with Maria waited in the curve for Mertz to show up. Carter and Newkirk had planted explosives in the road to make a crater to stop the car.

"Here he comes." LeBeau whispered

"Get ready Carter…NOW!" Hogan ordered. Carter hit the plunger, nothing happened. He checked the wiring and tried again. Still nothing. After seeing that the explosives were not going to go off, Maria positioned the rifle and set the site a little in front of the car. She pulled the trigger and blew out the front tire. The driver lost control of the car and ran into a tree. While everyone was dazed, the men rushed the car and grabbed Mertz. The driver was unconscious.

Back in the tunnel, Hogan decided to have a talk with Maria. "What were you thinking? You could have killed him. Then we would never have gotten any answers. You would never able to find out what he knows about Neblig! You need to learn to fallow orders. Don't do anything like that again. Is that understood?"

"If I would have waited for some one else to make up their mind, he could have gotten away. Since the explosives didn't go off, I took up the slack. It was a calculated risk. Everything about this job is a calculated risk! And besides, you can't order me."

"You think that just because you are a civilian that that means you don't have to fallow orders? Your wrong."

"No it's not because of me being a civilian."

"Then why?"

"I don't have to tell you any thing." Maria turned around to go upstairs, when Hogan grabbed her arm. Maria turned and looked Hogan in the eyes. "I'd advise you to let go…Colonel."

"I do not take orders from civilians."

"Fine. Then take this." Maria drew back her free arm punched Hogan in the face. The punch had such force, not to mention catching him off guard, that Hogan let go and hit the ground. Maria went upstairs and into her room. She put a chair in front of the door so it couldn't be opened. Hogan went upstairs and right for Maria's room. When he couldn't open the door, he started banging on it and yelling. The men have never seen their CO act like this before.

"Maria you open up this door immediately! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior!"

"Colonel, what's a matter?" LeBeau asked

"Allowing a female to be on the team and in this camp is what's a matter. I'm going to Klink to see if I can get her transferred."

Maria opened the door "I'll help you. I don't want to be stuck in the same camp with an arrogant, pompous Colonel, who is stuck on himself."

KOMMANDANTUR

Hogan and Maria barged into Klink's office. "Kommandant, I want to move to another camp. I don't want to stay here any more."

"I agree I don't want this Nazi whore here either."

Klink and Maria looked at Hogan with a surprise look on their face. "What did you call me you self righteous …"

"Hogan and Maria please! Lets talk…" Klink tried to interrupt

"You heard what I said. I called you…" was as far as Maria let him get before she punched him again. This time Hogan fought back. Klink could not believe a senior POW not to mention Colonel Hogan ever acting in such a manner. Hogan very rarely showed his emotions not to mention let them get out of control like this. Hearing the breaking of glass brought him out of though. He looked to see his office window was broke, Hogan was not in the room and Maria had just started going out the window. Klink grabbed Maria by the collar and set her in a chair.

"You will say there." Looking out the window and seeing Hogan on the ground, he yelled for Shultz. "Shultz, bring Colonel Hogan back in here."

By now, prisoners had gathered around Hogan and Shultz had to fight his way through them. When Shultz finally reached Hogan, he was on his feet trying to make his way back inside.

"Colonel Hogan, please come with me."

"Glad to. No one does something like that to me and gets away with it."

When Hogan got inside, he made a lunge at Maria, only to be stopped my Shultz. Klink put his hand on Maria's shoulder to keep her in the chair.

"Shultz, sit Hogan in the chair please. Now both of you will stay seated. Colonel Hogan, you are the senior POW and an officer no less. This type of behavior is unacceptable. You set the tone in this camp. Other prisoners look up to you. Maria, what Colonel Hogan called you was very inappropriate and should not have been said. On the other hand, you should not go around punching people and throwing them through windows. You are forcing me to take drastic measures to correct this problem. Shultz get me a pair of shackles."

"Thanks Kommandant that way I don't have to worry about her taking cheap shots at me."

"Colonel, what makes you think they are for her?"

"There is no reason for you to put them on me! Are you giving her special treatment because she is a woman?"

Shultz entered the office with a confused look on his face and handed the shackles to Klink. Klink put one shackle on Hogan's right wrist and the other one on Maria's left wrist.

"Hey Kommandandt what gives? I don't want to be chained to him?"

"Feeling mutual."

"You didn't seem to mind being close together last night. The two of you seemed quite cozy together. I don't know what the problem is and I don't want to know. Both of you will remain chained together until you work things out and I decide to release you."

"How are we suppose to sleep?"

"Or go to the bathroom?"

"I guess you will have to figure something out for yourselves. You're dismissed"

"But Kommandant…"

"No buts, jut leave or I will make you leave."

Maria and Hogan looked at each other with disgust and got up to leave. They both tried to go out the door at the same time. Klink motioned to Shultz to help them out the door. Shultz went up behind them and pushed them out.

"Kommandant, I hope you know what you are doing. They seemed really mad."

"Yes they did, but you didn't see them last night. They will get things worked out. They care about each other too much. The sad thing is when two people care about each other; they have a tendency to over reach over the little things.

"Thanks a lot for getting me into this."

"Me? You are the one that blew things out of proportion" Maria defended

They walked over to the barracks and the guys just stared at them.

"Any one saying a word will find themselves in hot water."

LeBeau got a towel and soaked it in cold water and handed it to Hogan. "What's this for?" LeBeau just pointed to his eye. Hogan rushed over to the mirror dragging Maria behind him. "You gave me a black eye. Why did you have to go and do that?"

"I didn't appreciate what you called me. Look we need to get something figured out If we turn around and walk in there and tellKlink we have things worked out, he will know we are lying."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we take this to the far extreme. Make it look like Klink's plan worked too well. We will still show our disagreements for a while, and then we start acting like we have worked things out. Then we will take it a little further so that Klink will have to release us. That is if the plan meets your approval."

"We can try it. The sooner I am unchained from you the better."

"Ditto."

"First we have to tend to our guests down stairs."

Everyone walked over to the bunk and tripped the lever that opened the secrete opening that lead to the tunnels.

Hogan started to go down the ladder "Hold on a minute." Maria stopped him "You want me to fall on my head?" Hogan examined the situation. Hogan threw Maria over his shoulder and carried her down the ladder. The rest of the men new it was in their best interest to not let the Colonel see them smile or laugh at the situation. But it was hard.

Downstairs, Hogan had Kinch bring Mertz into the room they had Buttons in.

"You. You sold me out. It is not nice to double cross the SS. I shall make you pay with your life." Mertz threatened Buttons

Hogan walked up to Mertz "Have a few questions to ask you. First. What have you done with the underground members you have taken into custody?"

Mertz sat silent. Hogan nudged Maria "Persuade him." Maria pressed on a pressure point. Mertz gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out. "Answer or I will let her keep doing that until you do talk." Mertz just still himself waiting for more pain but didn't say anything.

Maria pressed on another spot a little longer. This time Mertz bit his lip to keep from screaming. Still no answer. This time Maria bent down and pressed on two different pressure points on his calf. He could not keep from screaming this time. She kept pressing on them until he agreed to talk.

"Ok… Ok… They were sent to a secluded location and are being persuaded to talk."

"Where is this location at?"

"Aboutfifteen miles south of Hammleberg."

"You willtell us how to get there and then you and Buttons will go on a little trip. If you are lying to me…Well lets just say it can be very painful. What are you looking at?" as Hogan turned to Buttons.

"Oh, nothing" he quickly looked away.

"Second question, what do you know about Neblig?"

"You mean you're not Neblig? You look like her."

"I get that a lot."

"She is helping the underground in aiding downed fliers and escaped prisoners get out of Germany."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. When we went to pick her up, she was gone."

Newkirk I want you to work on getting some transfer papers together. Lebeau, get some SS uniforms ready. Carter, check the weapons and make sure all are ready. Kinch, get on the radio to London and tell them will have some packages that need to be picked up and that two of them are hot."

"Um Sir are you forgetting something?" Kinch pointed to the shackles. Hogan rolled his eyes and gave Maria dirty look. "Ok so just Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau will be gong out.

That evening, Hogan sat sulking with Maria. "I should be out there with them. But thanks to you I had to send them out alone."

"Colonel, they are grown men. They have been on many missions with you. I am sure they will be extra careful and get every one out safely. Speaking as a person who had to finally let her daughter go out on her own, it terrified me. But I also know she can handle herself. I have taught her what to do, and I reached a point when I had to trust her. I just prayed that God would help her make the right decisions and that He would protect her."

"And see what happened to her."

"I see that God answered my prayer and kept her safe. They'll be fine."

"Colonel we have a problem." Kinch said as he ran up to them.


	11. Reunion

Chapter 11: Reunion

"What's the matter Kinch? Are the boy's in trouble? I knew I should have gone with them. " Hogan asked concerned.

"Its not them. I just heard from Cottontail that the SS have found Neblig and they are going to pick her up tonight. She is hiding in a barn north of camp."

"We have to help her!" Maria yelled as she started to run toward the ladder.

"How do you suppose we do that when we are chained together? You want to get caught also?"

Maria walked over to Newkirk's footlocker and opened it "You can't go in there. What are you doing?" Hogan tried to drag Maria away from the footlocker. Maria gave a hard jerk, forcing Hogan to come closer. "Found it!" Maria produced a small piece of material that was rolled up and opened it. It was Newkirk's lock picking tools. With speed that would make Newkirk stand in awe, Maria picked the lock to the shackles. "Now lets go."

Hogan and Kinch just stared. "You could have removed them all along?" Hogan asked, but he already knew the answer. "Why didn't you get them off sooner?"

"No time to explain. We have to help Misty." Maria disappeared into the tunnels. Hogan and Kinch followed.

Hogan and Maria snuck out of the tree stump and started to make their way north of camp. Hogan stopped walking and motioned for Maria to stop and get down. As they hid in a bush, an SS patrol walked by them. When they had gone, Hogan whispered to Maria "This isn't going to be easy. Be extra careful. There is a lot at stake." Maria not wanting to argue right now just rolled her eyes and nodded. A short time latter they came to the edge of the woods where they could see the barn. Hogan looked up at the sky. Why could it not be a new moon instead of a full moon? No place to hide if found. Hogan motioned for Maria to stay in the woods and circle to the right; he would go to the left.

When Maria got on the opposite side of the barn, she could see a guard standing outside the barn door. "Let me go you Nazi Nozzle!" Maria heard some one yell as another SS guard drug a woman out of the barn. There is only one person who would use the term nozzle, Misty.

"_Go back to the car and radio the others that I have her."_ One of the men said. The other one left to do as ordered. Maria watched Misty struggle to get away. The man just laughed. Maria saw Misty get away from his grasp as start running toward the woods. While still laughing the SS man drew his pistol. Maria ran toward Misty yelling "Get down! Get down!" Just as the man pulled the trigger, Maria tackled Misty. Throwing them behind a piece of farm equipment.

"UGH!" Maria exclaimed. Misty didn't know who had tackled her, but she was determined to get away. Misty kept hitting Maria trying to get her to let go. "Would you stop hitting me young lady? What on earth do you think you are doing? I taught you better than that."

Upon hearing Maria speak, Misty stopped hitting and struggling and opened her eyes. "Mom is that you? Is it really you?" Misty started to hug Maria when they heard a ping. They were not out of trouble yet. The SS was shooting at them still.

Maria drew out her pistol "Run Misty. I will try and hold him off. You just get out of here."

"I don't want to leave you mom."

"I don't want you caught. Now do as you are told and start running as I start shooting."

Maria lay on the ground and over to the side of the equipment and fired a shot. Misty took off running and Maria kept shooting. A cloud covered the moon, helping Misty escape. Click…Click…Click… Oh no! I'm empty. I hope I gave her enough time to get away.

"Stand up! Did you think you could get away from the SS? Put your hands on your head." The SS put his gun to Maria's head.

Misty stopped at the edge of the woods and turned around to watch. Someone grabbed her arm. "Lets go. Don't let your friend die in vain." Misty looked to see Cottontail talking to her.

"She is more than a friend. She is my mother. We have to help her."

"It is too late." With that Cottontail dragged Misty into the woods to escape just as the moon was coming out from behind the cloud. As they were running away Misty and Cottontail froze as they heard a gunshot. Realizing the shot was not aimed at them, they continued running.

"What took you so long Colonel?"

"I have a feeling I just made us even." Hogan said as she stepped over the dead SS man.

Maria just laughed. "How long have you known that it was me that saved your life that night?"

"Since you shot that tire the other night. Where's Misty?"

"She ran into the woods. Lets go find her."

As much as he wanted to find Misty, time would not allow. "She is good at hidding. She will be fine. We cant risk missing roll call. I dont know if the others are all right. When we get back, I'll have Kinch radio the underground and have them to keep an eye out for her."

Maria knew that Hogan was right. "Ok. Lets go." Maria turned around and looked into the woods where she last saw Misty to see if she could see her still. But all she saw was darkness.

Hogan slapped Maria on her left shoulder to prod her along "Ouch, don't do that!" Hogan looked at Maria and then noticed there is blood on his hand.

"You're bleeding. How did you get hurt?"

"Shot. It's not bad. Lets get back to camp."

"Why didn't you tell me you were shot?"

"I am fine. I've had worse gunshot wounds.."

"Huh?"

"Later, now lets go."

STALAG 13

When Hogan and Maria got to the bottom of the ladder, they saw people running around everywhere. "It's about time you made it back. You had us worried. Hey gov'ner how did you get the chains off?" Newkirk asked as he was helping Wilson tend to the underground agents who were injured.

"Will explain later. Wilson, take a look at Maria's shoulder as soon as you can. She was shot.

Upon hearing about Maria getting shot, Carter rushed over to her "Are you all right? Here sit down. Wilson hurry up and take a look at her will ya, She's bleeding." Every one just stared at Carter. No one has seen him this work up before.

"Where's Misty?" Kinch asked concerned.

"She took off running in the woods. I assume she has gotten away and has gone back into hiding. Tell the underground to keep their eyes open for her."

"Carter will you stop fussing over me. I will be fine." They could hear Maria fussing.

"Roll Call in ten minutes Colonel." LeBeau shouted.

"Carter if you want to help me hand me my rifle." Carter handed Maria her rifle. She ejected a cartridge and handed the rifle and cartridge to Carter. "Now take the top off."

"Everyone upstairs for roll call. You, Carter and Maria get up there as soon as you're finished."

"Newkirk, before you go can I see your lighter? I'll give it back later" Newkirk looked at her questioningly, but handed it to her and went upstairs.

"Yes Sir" they said in unison

"Now Carter I want you to pour the gunpowder in the wound."

"How is that supposed to help?"

"I have to stop the bleeding. Even with Wilson patching it, blood can still leak through, and it will be tough explaining it to Klink."

Carter did as instructed. Maria handed him the lighter. "Now Carter I want you to hand me the bullet. Light the lighter and just barely touch the wound with the flame."

"You have to be kidding! That's going to hurt." Carter said as he started jumping around hysterically.

"Yes it is. But now you know where they get the saying 'bite the bullet" Maria put the bullet in her teeth and nodded to Carter that she was ready. Wilson just stared in unbelief. In all his years as a medic, he had never seen such a thing. Carter did as instructed with some hesitation.

"Oooooowwwwwwww!" Maria yelled.

"I'm sorry Maria. I must have done something wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please…"

"You... did fine... Carter…Thanks."

Wilson quickly put a bandage on the wound. "I'll fix it after roll call."

Wilson and Carter hurried up the stairs, while Maria walked at a slow pace, using sides of the tunnel for support. Eventually she made it upstairs. "Could you cut it a little bit closer? Are you all right Maria? You don't look so good?" Asked Hogan walking up to her with the shackles.

"Fine. Lets get this over with."

"Ok fellas, go out and stall." The men want outside and stood inline. "Maria are you going to be ok with putting this back on?"

"Just don't go jerking my arm and we will be just fine. I have an idea. Lets go in my room. And remember you are an officer." Maria winked as she led Hogan into her room.

"Kinch, where is Colonel Hogan and Maria? They haven't escaped have they? It would be worth my life if they did." Shultz asked scared.

"Relax Shultz they did not escape."

"Yea mate they are inside still sleeping." Newkirk responded.

"Le Colonel and Maria had a long night." LeBeau added

"You know how the Colonel is when you wake him up before the sun comes up. Ya know you really ought to talk to Klink about…"

"REEEEEEEEEPOOOOOOORT!" Klink bellowed

"Um Sir…uh…"

"Where are Colonel Hogan and Maria?"

"They said they are still inside sleeping. Herr Kommandant."

"WHAT!" Klink went into the barrack and saw no one. He noticed Maria's door closed. He went over to it and threw it opened.

"Can you keep it down? There are people trying to sleep in here." Hogan said as he yawned.

Klink was astonished at what he saw. "Colonel Hogan, Sleeping in the same bed with a female prisoner is verboten! You know the penalties for touching her."

"What did you expect us to do? You told us to work something out and we did." Maria snuggled closer to Hogan and tried to pull the blanket more over her. "And besides Kommandant, it's warmer this way."

"Shultz, unlock them. Now I don't want to see you two acting like this again." In disgust for Maria and Hogan getting the upper hand and causing his plan to backfire, Klink and Shultz turned and left. The men came in the room laughing.

"That was a brilliant plan Colonel. You really got Klink this time." Newkirk commented still laughing.

"I can't take the credit boys. Looks like we have another manipulator in our midst. We are going to have to be on our toes. It was Maria's idea."

Every one stared at her. And she just smiled knowing that she had their approval.

"But then again, manipulating Klink isn't that hard." With Kinch's comment every one started laughing harder.

"Just don't got get use to being this cozy with me Colonel. I had to come up with something drastic to get Klink to let us go, and it looks like it worked."

"Kinch, how are things set for the pick up?" Hogan asked as they all headed down stairs.

"No problem. Sub will pick them up at the usual."

"Glad to hear."

AT COTTONTAIL'S PLACE

Standing alone and looking out the window toward the sky, Cottontail thought to himself. So Maria isMisty's mother. It is a shame that you two cannot be together, especially since you have been searching for each other for such a long time. But the less that know you two are related the better. For now Misty is safein hiding and Maria is safe at Stalag 13.If Misty is anything like her mother,if those twojoined with Papa Bear, Germanywouldn't stand a chance.


End file.
